


El camino del sucesor

by minimamente



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, drama un poco lenta, misterio, nuevos dragones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimamente/pseuds/minimamente
Summary: Pasado, presente y futuro, todo se interconecta, todo se transforma, nada es perdurable, ¿como afecta el pasado al presente y futuro?, ¿el presente es hoy o ayer?, ¿estás seguro de tu futuro?—en este mundo no importa lo que decidas ser, ni las cosas que haces, lo que realmente importa es disfrutar de tu vida, tomar las decisiones y realizar las acciones que creas son correctas, aunque todo el mundo te diga que está mal, si tú crees que es correcto y te hace feliz, entonces, con disculpas a mis antepasados y mis antiguos maestros, el mundo puede irse al mismísimo infierno—Duelo XiolinFic de Kaoru_Minamoto y minima
Relationships: Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic de Kaoru_Minamoto y minima

1  
La adictiva sensación de adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, se encontraba en un duelo de tres, él contra Wuya y Clay para obtener el nuevo wu que se había activado esta semana.

El duelo se estaba desarrollando en un apartado campo de arroz en un área rural de China, el cual transformado por la magia de los duelos se transformó en varias plataformas de tierra con agua desbordando de ellas cual cascadas, la meta era llegar a la cima y a su vez llegar al Cheng Gong Wu que residía en la plataforma más alta.

Como en la mayoría de los duelos este ponía en prueba el aspecto físico como el ingenio de sus participantes, las plataformas húmedas y lodosas hacían difícil la movilidad alentando los pasos o haciéndolos tropezar, en el peor de los casos resbalar hasta el borde de las plataformas y caer a niveles más bajos.

Wuya sin su magia y en su forma corpórea estaba presentando problemas, habia logrado acabar en una parte de la plataforma de tierra donde el lodo era mucho más blando y sus piernas se hundieron hasta el nivel de las rodillas, el wu que había escogido para luchar no era de mucha ayuda, la cinta de Tercer Brazo solo lograba embarrarse más de barro; Clay no tenía mayor suerte, pensaras que por haber plataformas de tierra en el duelo tendría cierta ventaja pero el agua constante que volvía todo más resbaladizo y lodoso no ayudaba a mantenerlo en equilibrio.

-Por las barbas de la abuela Smith, es como estar en un lodazal de puercos de la granja- el vaquero se quejó mientras apartaba una gran cantidad de lodo de la cara al haber caído de bruces anteriormente.

-¿Las abuelas tienen barbas?- pregunto Omi parado junto a sus compañeros como miembros espectadores del duelo.

-No Omi, es solo una expresión- le corrigió pacientemente Kimiko, miro atentamente el duelo, nadie parecía progresar desde hace tiempo.

-Eso piensas tu Kimiko, conozco a varias ancianas con más bello facial que muchos hombres que conoces- dijo Raimundo haciendo una mueca, Kimiko le regreso la mirada no estando segura si eso fue una broma o no y Omi quedo con una cara de absoluto asombro, las mujeres y sus misterio lo sorprendían cada día -¡Vamos Clay! Es solo lodo, ya tienes experiencia en tu rancho- grito animando el brasileño, tal parece que había olvidado que la granja de la familia de Clay se especializaba más en el ganado bovino que la cría de cerdos, por lo que el vaquero no era experto en lucha en lodo.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba la figura sombría e imponente de Chase Young, ignorando la conversación llena de tonterías de los jóvenes dragones xioling y más concentrado en el duelo.

La túnica de dos toneladas que había elegido el joven dragón de tierra era una desventaja para este tipo de duelos, pero los duelos no eran solo cuestión de habilidades físicas sino también de ingenuo, ¿Cómo lo usaría a su favor?

Mientras que las miradas estaban más concentradas en otras personas en el duelo o en salir del lodo, Jack encontraba esto muy divertido, aunque al usar su wu favorito, el bastón del mono, casi siempre lo ponía de buen humor y veía las cosas mucho más graciosas de lo que eran. El lodo y la suciedad cubriendo a sus contrincantes, su dificultad para moverse y la sensación viscosa entre sus dedos le hacía soltar grandes carcajadas burlonas con sonidos simiescos saliendo de su garganta, eso solo hacía que las miradas irritantes de sus contrincantes se posaran en el como si de una plaga se tratase.

Justo lo que él quería.

En este punto Jack también se encontraba algo atorado, su helipack había sufrido daños a inicios del duelo por parte de Wuya por lo que su ventaja había sido eliminada desde el principio, y en este nivel en que todos estaban estancados, literalmente, ya que le era difícil salir también del lodo tanto como a sus demás contrincantes.

Aparte del lodo y agua que fluía constante, había otros elementos que se transformaron por la magia de los duelos, en este caso las plantas de arroz crecieron considerablemente pero no abundaban en las plataformas y parecieron pasar desapercibidos en su mayoría por los duelistas, pero para suerte de Jack tenía una justo al lado.

-¿Qué pasa vaquero? Pensé que los texanos eran unos expertos en lucha de lodo-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-Pensé que era su deporte nacional, después de todo, los tontos granjeros se entretienen con tan poca cosa-

-¡Retráctate lo que dijiste sucia sabandija!-

-¿Qué? ¿No es su deporte nacional? Entonces seguro es algo mucho más estúpido como pescar con la boca una manzana en un barril o algo así-

-Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras-

-Oblígame bobo-

Y con esto dicho la paciencia del calmado Clay se rompió, ya Jack sabía que el joven texano podía ser muy imperturbable la mayoría de las veces a menos que tocaras su fibra sensible, y aparte de meterse o burlarse de sus amigos o familia, el vaquero explotaba con facilidad si hablaban algo en contra de su lugar de nacimiento, su granja y estado incluidos.

-¡Túnica de dos toneladas!- fue el grito que soltó Clay antes de lograr lo suficientemente alto para soltarse del lodo y tratar de caer lo más cerca posible de la pequeña sabandija que se burlaba de él.

Jack arranco una de las hojas del tallo de la planta de arroz, la cosa era tan grande como una tabla de surf lo cual quedaba perfecto para la ocasión, pues cuando Clay toco la superficie de la plataforma de lodo en la que estaban creo una enorme ola de lodo.

Los jóvenes dragones miraron con asombro el pequeño tsunami de lodo que se formó que arrasó con todo a su alrededor, Wuya que aún se encontraba atorada termino siendo arrastrada por este, Clay permanecía en el epicentro mientras todo a su alrededor ocurría, y Jack soltaba una riza desquiciada mientras montaba la ola de lodo hasta las siguientes dos últimas plataformas superiores sobre la hoja de planta de arroz y obtenía el wu ganando en el proceso.

Tan rápido ocurrieron las cosas que los espectadores no lograron ni ver el final del tsunami de lodo y quien había ganado hasta que el campo del duelo desapareció y Jack apareció con los wu ganados sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Era maravilloso cuando un buen plan salía a pedir de boca, especialmente cuando implicaba algo de humillación por parte de sus oponentes.

Lastimosamente la sensación de euforia fue rápidamente aplacada por los comentarios de sus adversarios. Bueno, más específico de la bruja Heyling.

-No sé por qué rayos te alegras tanto por ganar solo una aspiradora- gruño Wuya la cual a pesar de ya no estar llena de lodo conservaba el desagradable sabor a barro en su boca, ¿Qué mejor manera de desahogarse que desquitarse con su ex aprendiz?

Jack miro el nuevo wu en su mano el cual tenía la forma de un viejo fuelle, de aquellos que se utilizaban para avivar las llamas en las chimeneas antiguas de madera o carbón, por lo que había escuchado antes de competir por este su habilidad mágica como Sheng Gond Wu era el de aspirar todo el polvo de un lugar y poder expulsarlo como una cortina de humo, habilidades que cualquier aspiradora moderna pudiera imitar.

-Solo estas celosa que gane- se defendió Jack, pero sus ánimos ya empezaron a bajar desde que Wuya comenzó a hablar.

-Perder contra ti no lo considero una gran derrota, además fue solo suerte-

¡¡Suerte!! ¿Desde hace cuando que él ganara significaba que había tenido suerte?

Lo peor es que no era la primera vez que se usaba ese argumento cuando se refería a sus victorias en los duelos xioling, tanto era así que Jack comenzaba a creerlo también, a pesar que él mismo había ideado un plan para ganar y sacar ventaja de sus adversarios en este duelo.

Alzo la vista un poco, a donde Chase Young se encontraba, era inevitable para él que su atención recayera en el príncipe del mal cuando este hacia acto de presencia, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, esperaba como muchas otras veces anteriores, que lo notara, pero no fue así.

-Tal parece que fue una pérdida de tiempo, tal parece que los guerreros xioling están relajándose demasiado en sus entrenamientos- hablo tan despectivamente sin ser tan descarado o grosero como Jack o Wuya, pero claramente ofensivo pero no por las mismas razones que motivaban a los otros Heyling.

Su decepción era sincera, pues lo único que lo motivaba a salir a ver los duelos cuando no participaba en estos era para ver el progreso de sus adversarios xioling, especialmente Omi.

Jack se sintió aun peor, ni siquiera un comentario o insulto para él, su existencia pasaba desapercibida para su mayor héroe incluso si ganaba un duelo, lo hacía sentir como si realmente hubiera hecho nada.

-Como si tú lo hubieras hecho mejor- rápidamente salió en defensa Raimundo, Clay ya tenía suficiente con los comentarios de Spicer como que ahora Young insultara los esfuerzos del dragón de tierra.

-Lo que tú digas, me retiro- Chase no era el que se quedaba para una batalla verbal o defender sus puntos de vista porque se sabía en lo correcto, en su lugar considerando que lo mejor no era perdr más tiempo se retiró para regresar a sus dominios.

-¡Espérame Chase!- Wuya al ver al guerrero Heyling irse trato de darle alcance, si no estaba con Bean trataba de ganarse el favor de Chase, ya solo buscaba a Jack cuando necesitaba algo de este.

-Vámonos chicos- dijo Kimiko ya indicándole a Dojo a transformarse.

Raimundo le dio unas palmadas a Clay dándole ánimos, no todos los días podian ganar todos los duelos.

-Jack- Omi fue el único que se quedó un poco atrás mientras sus demás compañeros empezaron a subir sobre el dragón volador.

-¿Qué quieres bola de queso?- gruño Jack ya guardando los nuevos wu ganados dentro de su gabardina.

-Buen duelo, como diría el maestro Fung, la capacidad de sacar provecho al entorno son cualidades de un gran guerrero-

-… como sea, yo también me largo de aquí-

-Hasta la próxima Jack-

-¡Omi! ¡Ya nos vamos!- le llamaron sus amigos a que se apurara, a veces no les cabía en la cabeza como podía ser tan cortes con alguien como Spicer.

Los heyling se fueron y los guerreros xioling también, quedando Jack Spicer solo en ese campo de arroz. A pesar de que había dicho que ya se iba él tendría que quedarse un poco más de tiempo en el lugar, sus Jack-bots ya habían sido destruidos antes del duelo y su helicap se encontraba dañado, tendría que quedarse un poco más a arreglar su medio de transporte o esperar a que más Jack-bots llegaran a esa zona, lo que ocurriera primero.

*+*

-Estas tierras... han cambiado-

Dichas palabras fueron susurradas al viento mientras un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises miraba las largas tierras sembradas, a los hombres y mujeres trabajando bajo el abrazador sol.

El joven caminaba con lentitud, sus delicadas manos cruzadas en su pecho, sosteniendo dos artículos que, según él, eran los más importantes en su vida. Suspiró, el fantasma de su pasado volvía a su mente mientras todo a su alrededor se distorsionaba, dejando ver el interior de un templo, a jóvenes monjes realizando Tai Chi o Kung Fu, también pudo ver dragones volando en el cielo, realizando danzas etéreas que embelesaban a todo aquel que fijara su vista al firmamento diurno, una pequeña sonrisa llena de añoranza se formó en sus labios, pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus delicados ojos mientras apretaba los objetos en su pecho, era hermoso y a su vez cruel.

Caminó por los pasillos de su ilusión, notando que todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, cosa obvia teniendo en cuenta que estaba alucinando nuevamente, siempre era lo mismo, cuando más tranquilo se sentía era cuando más fuerte dichas ilusiones se apoderaban de su longeva mente, por experiencia, solo debía seguir con el flujo, de lo contrario, solo perturbaría su Chi y podría crear estragos no deseados.

-Te veo pensativo Yue- escuchó una aterciopelada y masculina voz venir de un rincón oscuro del templo, el joven, en vez de asustarse, solo se quedó en su lugar, disfrutando aquellas palabras que fueron pronunciadas, temblando un poco por la abreviación de su nombre -¿Qué podría estar pasando por aquella privilegiada e inmutable mente?- cuestionó con parsimonia mientras el joven cerraba sus ojos y sentía un gentil tacto en su caderas, además un bien conocido calor en su hombro derecho, cerca de su mejilla, la cual fue besada con delicadeza, reforzando sentimientos tan antiguos como el país donde se encontraba.

-Kun- susurró el menor mientras era ligeramente apretado contra el cuerpo del mayor, quien solo rosaba su nariz por la pálida piel de su mejilla, la cual se calentaba y dejaba mostrar un hermoso sonrojo que hacía muchos siglos había desaparecido –si tan solo pudiese verte- masculló mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, empapando la piel ajena quien besó su mejilla bebiendo de sus amargas lágrimas.

-como monje, no tengo permitido decir nada- habló quedamente haciendo temblar al joven quien dejó caer más lágrimas, preparado por lo siguiente –pero como hombre, te amo más que nada en este mundo, mi amado Huan Yue- escuchó el menor a la par que su cabeza era reclinada hacia atrás a la par que unos suaves y cálidos labios se posaban en los propios, logrando que el menor dejase escapar un sonido gutural de satisfacción, de amor, de dolor.

Lentamente se dejó llevar, sin embargo, su mente reaccionó, desvaneciendo aquella jugarreta que el mismo había creado, lo último que el joven pudo vislumbrar fueron unos ojos negros llenos de amor junto a una sonrisa gentil, aquello solo le hizo sonreír entre lágrimas antes de parpadear y que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Las ilusiones solían ser siempre diferentes, pero algunas se repetían, la actual era la que el joven más amaba y la que más daño le hacía, puesto que le hacía recordar su pasado, un pasado que murió en el tiempo y desapareció de las memorias ajenas, todo gracias a ese tal Dashi, quien, con la creación de sus extraños artefactos, había creado un desbalance imperceptible, pero que repercutió en las siguientes generaciones de monjes.

Cuando logró calmar su mente, logró notar que estaba en un bosque, algo alejado de los campos de arroz, con un nuevo suspiro, decide seguir su camino, sin embargo, algo en su ser vibró.

Sintió que su alma al fin había logrado hacer resonancia con otra, después de tantos milenios, al fin aquel ser que le traería paz se hacía presente.

Corrió, trepó y saltó todo obstáculo que se le presentaba enfrente, la resonancia lentamente empezaba a disminuir, pero aun lo sentía, no podía perderle, debía buscarle, debía encontrarle, necesitaba verle.

La resonancia ya estaba casi extinta, pero pudo apreciar a aquel joven que su alma buscaba desde tiempos inmemoriales, por fin, por fin sería libre.

Sus ojos vieron a un extraño joven, de ojos cual rubíes y cabellos de fuego, de piel cual porcelana o nieve, figura delgada y ataviada en negras prendas que resaltaban sus puntos anteriores, bajo sus ojos se podía notar líneas negras que agrandaban sus centellantes orbes, pero también vio soledad, dolor, abandono y, por sobre todo, pesar, las traicioneras lagrimas que escapaban de sus bellos rubíes me apretó el corazón, ¿Cuánto habrá sufrido el joven?, ¿Quién sería tan desalmado de cortar tan bellas alas?, ¿Quién rasgó su corazón?

Dichas cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al ver como dos objetos metálicos y flotantes tomaban al muchacho y se lo llevaban con cuidado, aquello le dio temor, no debía perderlo, debía hablar con él y, con renovadas fuerzas, le siguió cual sombra discreta, no le perdería, no se dejaría vencer.

-Al fin, te encontré- susurró al viento mientras desvanecía su presencia y desaparecía entre los árboles, siempre atento a la trayectoria del joven de ojos rubíes.

Continuara...


	2. 2

El viento golpeaba su rostro mientras saltaba entre los árboles y esquivaba las ramas sueltas que se presentaban en su camino, su mirada fija siempre en el firmamento, siempre admirando al chico de traje negro, manteniendo su Chi al mínimo para no delatarse.

Siguió su camino por mucho tiempo que, para el joven de ojos grises, fue un parpadeo, sin embargo, ya al final, pudo ver al joven de ojos rubíes entrar en una gran mansión, podía sentir su elemento dentro de ese lugar, sin embargo, no sintió vida aparente más que la del joven de ropajes negros.

Se lo pensó un momento, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Una parte de su alma le gritó que sí, que era lo que ambos estaban ansiando desde hacía milenios, la otra, que era de su mente, le recriminaba el ser egoísta, condenar a otro por querer el descanso eterno.

Un conflicto interno se empezó a gestar, el joven intentaba razonar y sentir la respuesta correcta, sin embargo, esta se escapaba de sus manos.

Por ese momento, sintió que el lugar se difuminaba y columnas de madera, mármol y caliza se dejaban ver ante sus ojos, el joven gruñó por lo bajo, una nueva ilusión, sin embargo, reconoció el lugar y el tiempo, quizás se arrepienta de sus actos, pero estaba cansado de ver dicha escena repetirse una y mil veces.

-Ya basta- habló gravemente sin alzar la voz, centrándose en su cuerpo, el cual fue sentándose en posición de loto, necesitaba concentrar su Chi, de manera que las agitadas aguas de su mente se amainaran y quedasen libres de cualquier distracción.

El sonido de una cruenta y feroz batalla llegaban a sus oídos más el joven no se permitiría retroceder, con una respiración, comenzó su mantra, el cual, a pesar de ser casi silencioso, ensordecía sus oídos, hacía vibrar su cuerpo y su mente se reordenaba a cada vibración.

Un nuevo mantra, esta vez más corto y certero cual daga viajando en el viento, provocando que pequeños sonidos de cristal resquebrajándose se apoderasen de sus sentidos, por un momento temió, pero se recordó el por qué, el por quién y el para qué lo hacía.

Tercer mantra, una palabra alargada, los sonidos de cristal trisándose cambió a cristal rompiéndose y explotando, se concentró en su energía interna, en su presente, en el futuro, dejando atrás un conflicto que no deseó, reconectándose consigo mismo, liberándose.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Yue- se escuchó cuando la mente del joven quedó en la oscuridad, cuando al fin pudo encontrar parte de la paz que necesitaba, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, conocía esa voz, una voz que no había escuchado en milenios, ya quedaba poco y, elevando su Chi de manera moderada, logró salir de aquella nefasta ilusión, notando que aún estaba en posición de loto, justo donde estaba.

Sonrió para sí mismo más feliz, en los milenios que llevaba teniendo dichas alucinaciones, jamás había logrado mantenerse en un solo lugar, siempre viajando de manera errante sin sus sentidos, como un cascaron, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?, quizás porque no le veía necesidad o quizás solo deseaba aferrarse a un pasado ya muerto, esa es una respuesta, que el joven mantendrá para sí.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y vio la enorme mansión, la cual se encontraba con más movimiento de lo esperado, tal parece que elevar su Chi alertó a las creaciones metálicas o las hizo vibrar, también notó que la energía del universo se ha movido, esto fue contraproducente, ya que su propia existencia se vería revelada, más, un suspiro de satisfacción salió de sus labios, se sintió, inesperadamente, libre.

Se reincorporó con parsimonia digna de un maestro y caminó la distancia que le separaba de aquel lugar, solo fueron unos minutos que parecieron más eternos de lo que deberían, la mente en calma del joven empezó a divagar acerca de cómo abordar la situación, como hablar con el menor sin espantarlo, mas, su cavilaciones fueron interrumpida al estar parado frente a la puerta del lugar, ya no más temor, ya no más ocultarse, era tiempo de la verdad.

Dando una profunda respiración, golpea con su mano derecha la puerta, el sonido de carne golpeando madera hizo eco en el lugar y la ansiedad se hizo presente, esperando a que la puerta fuese abierta.

Mas, al notar la perilla moviéndose, se fijó que el ser quien le recibió no era el chico de cabellos de fuego ni mirada rubí, era una copia, pero podía sentirlo, el metal dentro de ese ser le delataba, por unos segundos dudó, pero, dándose valor, plantó frente a la situación.

-Deseo hablar con el chico de ojos rubíes, por favor- pidió mientras el autómata frente a él alzaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

-Soy yo, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó mientras el joven suspiraba, a sus oídos, la ligera vibración de metal en sus palabras le delataban como un impostor.

-Lamento mi impertinencia, pero deseo hablar con el humano, no con su copia metalizada- volvió a pedir mientras Robo Jack le analizaba, buscando algún indicio de amenaza.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero debo pedirle que se vaya, no es bienvenida- habló tras escanearle, encontrando cierta similitud en la energía que desprendían los monjes Xiaolin, por protocolo, debía mantener a salvo a su amo.

-…- una vena palpitante salió de su frente junto a una sonrisa forzada, aquella burla no la había escuchado desde hace Milenios, pero seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre él que antaño, llevó su mano libre al puente de la nariz antes de resoplar con indignación, esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-¿Quién es Robo-Jack?- preguntó una voz humana desde el interior de la mansión, aquello iluminó su alma, quizás no fuese tan difícil como se creyó en un principio.

-Lamento las molestias joven, pero debo hablar con usted- pidió nuevamente, sin embargo, Robo-Jack le denegó el acceso, cerrándole la puerta en el rostro, aquello le quiso hacer gritar, pero debía mantener la compostura, quizás no le dejarían verlo, pero había otra forma de atraerle.

Cerró sus ojos y, nuevamente, elevó su Chi, apretando sus objetos personales a su pecho, intentando buscar el alma del joven, la cual, al ser detectada, vibró en su pecho, se escuchó un grito femenino salir de la mansión a la par que el joven afuera esperaba pacientemente, solo fueron unos segundos, antes de que la puerta se abriera con urgencia, dejando ver a un alterado pelirrojo, con respiración agitada y temblando ligeramente, con ello, una sonrisa se posó en los labios del mayor.

-Al fin te encuentro, Jack- habló con tranquilidad, mirándole con cariño mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla del albino, la cual se encontraba fría –¿me permitirías hablar contigo?- le pidió mientras el joven se relajaba ante el tacto, sintiéndose seguro.

-Adelante- habló mientras el joven de ojos grises entraba al lugar, maravillándose de la hermosa decoración, una vez cerrada la puerta, todo quedó en silencio.

En las afueras de la mansión, se pudo observar un ave negra mirando todo con detenimiento, luego de un par de batir de alas, alzó el vuelo, acción que terminó en sangre al explotar a la mitad del mismo, dejando al ave muerta sobre la tierra, sin explicación aparente.

*+*

El maestro Fung junto a sus compañeros monjes se encontraban en el gran salón de meditación en esos momentos; después de que sus jóvenes pupilos regresaron de su búsqueda con manos vacías y algunas perdidas, los puso a entrenar en la nueva pista de obstáculos que sus compañeros monjes habían preparado esa semana.

Las derrotas al igual que las victorias eran parte del crecimiento de los jóvenes guerreros, aun así sabía cómo les afectaba en el orgullo y humor perder en un duelo a sus jóvenes pupilos, suponía que unas cuantas vueltas en la pista ayudaría a quemar toda esa frustración con la que llegaron después del enfrentamiento.

Mientras los jóvenes aprendices entrenaban, como solía hacer la mayoría de las tardes, acompañaba a los demás monjes al gran salón de meditación para vaciar su mente y ponerse en armonía con las energías que rodeaban al mundo, eran habilidades que solo los monjes más viejos y experimentados habían logrado después de años de intenso entrenamiento y meditación, punto al cual no habían llegado los jóvenes guerreros Xiaolin aun.

Por el momento los jóvenes dragones solo estaban en el nivel de vaciar su mente y tener control de su Chi interno, siendo Omi el más avanzado por el momento por ser quien se había criado desde más joven en esta práctica milenaria.

Esta habilidad pasiva que se lograba con los más profundos niveles de meditación hacía que los monjes de más alto rango como él y sus compañeros pudieran entrar en contacto con las energías del mundo y universo, como ya se mencionó antes, esto les permitía sentir como estaba el equilibrio de las fuerzas en el universo, y en algunos casos dependiendo de la experiencia del monje predecir el flujo de estas mismas energías lo cual se traducía en una visión a futuro.

Rodeados del aroma a incienso y el tenue resplandor de las velas que les rodeaban, las figuras de los monjes inmóviles en el salón parecían, casi, estatuas imitando la figura de Buda meditando, pero fue gracias a ese estado de absoluta calma que notaron la gran perturbación en el flujo de las fuerzas del Chi del universo.

Todos los monjes salieron de su transe en diferentes grados de asombro y desconcierto, ya que la sensación no fue del todo extraña para ellos y aun así fue muy única.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto uno saliendo de su desconcierto.

-Los chicos, hay que ir a ver a los chicos- Fung se paró rápidamente seguidos por los demás monjes.

Al abrir las pesadas puertas y salir a los jardines del templo no tardaron en ver a los jóvenes dragones retándose unos a los otros en quien haría el mejor tiempo en la pista de obstáculos, los cuatro presentes sin falta.

-Fung, ¿habrá sido una equivocación?- pregunto uno de ellos, refiriéndose a lo que sintieron en el salón de meditación.

-No, regresemos al salón, también revisemos los pergaminos antiguos-

-Pero… ¿un nuevo dragón?-

-No uno nuevo-

Fung y los demás monjes regresaron al salón, unos encargándose de meditar para revisar nuevamente las energías y otros a buscar los pergaminos necesarios en la bóveda.

Lo que habían sentido había sido una sensación muy fuerte pero no desconocida, ya que fue algo similar a cuando los jóvenes dragones fueron encontrados en esta época y heredado sus poderes, ahora debían investigar que dragón había despertado ahora.

*+*

Los monjes Xiaolin no son los únicos atentos al flujo de energía del universo, mientras que los Monjes están vigilantes para mantener el equilibrio, en su contraparte los Heylin la estudian para ver el mejor momento, para sacar ventaja y aprovecharla para sus beneficios.

Seres como Hannibal Roy Bean y Wuya, uno con naturaleza demoniaca y la otra como una bruja versada en las artes oscuras y la manipulación de la magia en su beneficio, son más sensibles a los cambios del flujo del Chi en el universo, es por esta misma razón que es tan sencillo para ellos sentir cuando un nuevo Sheng Gong Wu despierta y se activa para, luego, localizarlos sin necesidad de utilizar un artefacto mágico o alguna tecnología rara.

Incluso con la mayoría de sus poderes sellados, Wuya conservaba su sensibilidad mágica, por lo que sintió el brusco cambio en el flujo de energías en el universo, Wuya se estremeció, no como cuando lo hacía al sentir su magia y ser reaccionar ante un nuevo wu despertar, sino al ver que algo mucho más grande y poderoso aparecía en este plano de la existencia.

No pudo evitar el temblor que le invadió y el sudor frio que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, si así se sentía con su forma física ¿Cómo hubiera sido en su forma fantasmal? Casi quería estar dentro de esa maldita caja rompecabezas para huir de esta sensación.

Era una energía fuerte y antigua, no era un ente oscuro como Bean o algo creado, era como recibir de lleno la fuerza indomable de la naturaleza y esperar sobrevivir a ella.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Este… ser?

La energía no pertenecía a ningún objeto mágico, parecía portar un carácter propio.

¿Cómo era que nunca había sentido algo así antes?

Mientras Wuya se hacía esta pregunta Hannibal Bean la repitió él mismo en su guarida.

Wuya estaba rayando en un ataque de pánico y Bean, con sus siglos de existencia y poderío, no pudo evitar temblar al percatarse también de este tipo de Chi.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo en el mundo humano nunca sintió algo similar, rozando sus memorias más antiguas desde que llego a este plano y extendió su poder nunca se había encontrado algo como esto, aun así hubo un par de cosas que logro deducir a pesar de la distancia y la fuente desconocida de esta energía, era fuerte, como energía pura en su máxima expresión, y era sumamente antiguo, mucho más que él se atrevería decir.

¿Sería vestigios de la corte de dioses celestiales o algo similar? Imposible, incluso cuando él mismo llegó a éste plano, dichos seres ya se habían elevado al plano espiritual hace milenios.

¿Entonces que era esto?

En estos momentos, tanto a Bean y Wuya con su gran sensibilidad mágica, a la cual muchas veces le habían sacado provecho, les estaba jugando en su contra, hasta tal punto que incluso podrían decir que experimentaban algo similar al… terror.

Wuya y Bean no eran los únicos en percatarse de esta nueva presencia por parte del Heylin, Chase Young también lo hizo.

Chase al igual que los monjes tenía una rutina diaria y casi sagrada de meditación la cual raramente interrumpía, quizás un atisbo de vieja costumbre de sus entrenamientos como ex guerrero Xiaolin, pero también una forma para pulir constantemente su Chi interno, su mente y mantener domada la parte más primitiva y salvaje de su ser.

Tras siglos de práctica y dedicación estaba por encima de la mayoría de monjes Xiaolin, había alcanzado desde hace mucho los secretos que la profunda meditación podía revelar y que, a una persona normal, le hubiera tomado una vida en alcanzar.

Se encontraba meditando cuando sintió esta energía desconocida y nuevo flujo en el Chi, pero lejos de estar impactado o asustado como Wuya o Bean, o incluso algunos de los viejos monjes Xiaolin del templo, encontró esto asombrado pero también fascinante.

No conocía la fuente de tal energía o su fuerza total que parecía abrumadora, pero estaba lejos de ser caótica u oscura, como la energía de un bruja Heylin, un demonio milenario o un guerrero corrompido podrían tener, y aun así no se sentía como alguna energía Xiaolin que hubiera sentido antes.

Incluso se podía decir que había despertado en él una gran curiosidad.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: bueno... estamos con la punta del Iceberg, realmente esperamos que les guste esta historia, no olviden comentar, votar y guardar en favoritos, muchas gracias por su tiempo <3.  
> Minima: Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho escribiendo esto y esperamos que se diviertan también. ¿Cuáles son sus teorías? ¿Opiniones? ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? Compartan sus ideas en los comentarios.


	3. 3

Capítulo 3:

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que el joven de ojos grises había ingresado en la vivienda del gótico, quien le veía con cuidado al igual que sus bots, el joven de cabello negro solo sonrió antes de sentarse en el sofá y dejar sus pertenecías a un lado, esperando al dueño de la mansión.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Jack sentándose frente a él en un sofá individual mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el joven frente a él solo le miró con ternura antes de acomodarse y mirarle a los ojos -¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?- volvió a cuestionar mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Mi nombre es Huan Yue, y su nombre lo deduje al escuchar como llamaba a su contraparte metálica- explicó mientras Robo-Jack se posicionaba tras su creador a manera de defensa, sin confiarse en el extraño quien le miraba con una curiosa sonrisa.

-Entonces... señor Yue, ¿Qué hace en nuestra mansión?, ¿Qué le trajo aquí?- preguntó el ser robótico al ver a su amo incómodo, tratando de sacar toda la información posible para su creador.

-Fascinante- susurró el joven de ojos grises mientras miraba al autómata –en mis años de vida, jamás había visto a un ser hecho de metal que tuviese conciencia, ni siquiera con mi entrenamiento podría lograr tal hazaña- alagó al menor mientras este sentía su ego inflarse, que alguien reconociera su obra le hacía sentir sumamente bien.

En ese momento fue que lo sintió, algo resonaba en su interior junto al joven frente a él, sus auras se aceptaban y sus Chi’s se buscaban, era una sensación bastante nueva, pero, para el joven de ojos grises, se sintió como una refrescante caricia del viento marino en su piel, era gratificante.

-Lo has sentido, ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras el albino asentía y robo-Jack le miraba con duda, aun sin fiarse del todo ante el desconocido –mi llegada a sus tierras tiene un fin bastante particular, sin embargo, para poder entenderlo, me veo en la penosa obligación de contarle una historia, una historia tan vieja como la misma China, ¿estaría dispuesto a escucharme?- pidió mientras veía al chico acomodarse y recibir un recipiente con curiosas nubes blancas y un extraño brebaje burbujeante.

Aunque suene raro, Jack siempre ha tenido debilidad por las historias, podría perderse horas en los relatos de Nana Spicer o en las historias de otros genios cuando descubrieron algo asombroso, también le gustaba escuchar las historias de Wuya cuando esta no se volvía desagradable, su hambre de conocimiento siempre le llevaba a escuchar historias, relatos o mitos, todo lo que pudiese saciar su curiosidad sería bienvenido.

-Por favor, continúe, me da mucha curiosidad su relato- pidió como si fuese un niño pequeño esperando a que su abuela le contase una historia, en el caso particular del longevo Yue se sentía como cuando su maestro le contaba viejas glorias, con solo un carraspeo y una sonrisa, procedió a contar su historia.

_Hace más de tres mil años, justo en este país, existía un monasterio que se especializaba en el entrenamiento de monjes, mas, no eran monjes cualquieras, estos tenían afinidad con los dragones elementales, quienes les ayudaban en su entrenamiento._

_Los primeros monjes con dichas afinidades datan de hace cinco mil años, justo cuando la cultura de China nacía, dichas personas, ya que en ese tiempo aun no existía el concepto de “monje” como tal, se encontraron con ocho huevos de dragón, cada uno diferente del otro, los jóvenes decidieron cuidarlos y “empollarlos” por así decirlo, según los registros, los dragones eclosionaron al mismo tiempo._

_Pasaron los años y los dragones empezaron a obtener habilidades especiales, como la manipulación del agua o la creación de bosques, dichas habilidades fueron llamando la atención de los jóvenes, quienes creían que podían replicarlo, no se sabe a ciencia cierta el cómo lo lograron, algunos creen que los jóvenes dragones ya tenían sus secretos ya incrustados en su memoria para compartirlos, otros creen que es por una especie de ritual, yo, sin embargo, pienso que fue una comunión entre ambos, uniendo sus almas y sus corazones, creando una especie de híbrido o entes con dichas habilidades._

_Bueno, ese es el inicio de los monjes elementales, ahora, avancemos un poco más en el tiempo, hace ya casi tres mil años atrás._

_La cultura e historia de China ya había avanzado, los dragones volaban tranquilamente por los cielos y se reunían en el “Templo de las almas”, el cual era conocido por entrenar a los dragones elementales, cada cierto tiempo, nacían humanos con afinidad elemental, los cuales, al recibir el entrenamiento de su respectivo monje, lograban obtener sus habilidades._

_En el pasado, las cosas eran muy diferentes, ya que solo podía haber un maestro elemental junto a su discípulo, lo cual creaba un balance, ahora te preguntaras, ¿Qué pasa cuando el alumno alcanza el nivel de su maestro?, bueno, en ese tiempo, el alma del dragón junto a los conocimientos del maestro eran vertidos dentro del escogido, no mal entiendas, es una forma de decir que el entrenamiento junto a la convivencia hacían un traspaso de energía de un recipiente a otro, con lo cual se creaba un ciclo._

_Los maestros que ya habían enseñado todo a sus discípulos tenían la orden de retirarse del monasterio, ya que su función había sido efectuada y ahora disponían de libertad, dependiendo del tiempo de servicio y del tiempo en que aparece y entrenan al nuevo monje, la esperanza de vida del maestro era larga o corta._

_En ese tiempo existían los ocho dragones elementales, sus nombres y títulos eran los siguientes: la serena y tranquila dragona de madera: Xiaoli; el todo poderoso y brillante dragón de la Luz: Shaiming; la gentil e impredecible dragona del agua: Shui; el temerario y temperamental dragón del fuego: Wang; la elegante y humilde dragona del viento: Fei; la siempre fiel y calmada dragona de la tierra: Mei Lin; el misterioso y amable dragón de la oscuridad: Kun; y por ultimo pero no menos importante, el amable y triste dragón del metal: Huan Yue._

-¿Eh?- su relato fue interrumpido por el joven de ojos rubíes mientras dejaba caer algunas de sus pequeñas nubes de su boca -¿tienen el mismo nombre?, ¿Por qué su título es diferente?, ¿Por qué están cambiados sus órdenes?, ¿Qué sucedió con los demás dragones?, ¿Por qué...?- mas sus palabras quedaron mudas al ver los ojos del mayor, por unos momentos se quedó perdido en estos, como si viera un gran universo a través de dichos ojos, trasmitiéndole calma y serenidad.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre- contestó finalmente el joven, sacando de su ensimismamiento al menor –y mi título es diferente porque así me bautizaron en el monasterio- Sonrió con nostalgia mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos –y tal como lo piensas joven, yo soy el dragón de metal de la historia, el por qué sigo con vida y más detalles se darán a conocer con el relato- le respondió a sus mudas preguntas mientras el menor asentía y bebía de su brebaje burbujeante, en ese momento, un robot de color aceituna, se le acerca y le extiende un té, el cual fue tomado y agradecido, luego de soplar un poco y beber, fue que sintió un sentimiento cálido nacer en su pecho -Té de Jazmín, curiosa elección, ya que era el que él me daba cuando...- sin embargo, sus palabras se detuvieron para ser sustituida con una sonrisa, la cual fue cubierta por la manga de su Kimono blanco, en dicho movimiento, el chico de ojos rubíes vio con detalle la prenda, sorprendiéndose de los toques plateados en los hilos, creando algunas figuras de nubes y dragones, aquello le pareció bello –lamento eso, ahora continuaré- habló llamando la atención del gótico quien asintió y, luego de darle un sorbo más a su bebida caliente, se dispuso a continuar.

_Los ocho dragones vivíamos en tranquilidad, bueno, relativa tranquilidad, en esos tiempos los humanos solían tener el mal hábito de invocar criaturas demoníacas para diversos fines, desde tener a alguien para protegerse hasta crear bastos ejércitos con los cuales dominar el mundo, claro está que nuestro deber era derrotar a dichos espíritus y purificar a los humanos que los invocaban, a veces era sencillo, otras una batalla titánica, aún recuerdo la vez que un grupo de bandidos intentó invocar a un ejército de muertos vivientes, claro está que lo consiguieron, fueron tres años de lucha interminable hasta que logramos dar con el soldado original y los invocadores, ¿me creerás que Shaiming, nuestro líder, se empecinaba en un ataque directo?, realmente era muy joven en ese tiempo, también estaba Wang quien, cada vez que atacaba a un batallón, aparecían dos más, el perjuraba que se multiplicaban cuando los vencías cuando solo se trataban de nuevos grupos, oh, y como olvidar a la serena Shui, la pobre casi tuvo un colapso nervioso por ver a los muertos vivientes, según ella, los demonios eran “bollitos comidos”, pero los muertos vivientes les daba pavor, entre Xiaoli y yo tratábamos de calmarla mientras Kun y Mei Lin se hacían cargo._

-Disculpe, ¿podría continuar su relato por favor?- llamó robo-Jack mientras el joven de cabello negro se sonrojaba y llevaba su manga a su boca en signo de vergüenza mientras Jack sonreía al imaginarse a esos inútiles peleando entre ellos mientras avanzaban los muertos vivientes, se sentía y sonreía como un niño.

-Lo lamento, hacía tantos milenios que no hablaba con alguien que simplemente me dejé llevar- susurró mientras bebía nuevamente de su taza, dejándola con la mitad del líquido en su interior.

_Como había dicho, vivíamos en paz, sin embargo, unos años más tarde, hubo una batalla interna, los dragones de la luz y la oscuridad entraron en conflicto, nadie supo el por qué, pero la batalla entre ambos guerreros duraron días, muchos trataron de detenerlos, pero no había resultado alguno, en esas fechas, ambos se habían quedado en el templo por órdenes del gran maestro Pa Kua, quien fungía como máximo exponente en las áreas místicas y físicas, mientras el resto del equipo y yo fuimos mandados a atender un asunto en el norte, ya que se decía que un demonio estaba aterrorizando a un pueblo con fuego frio y agua seca, nunca supimos el por qué les pidió a Shiaming y a Kun quedarse, sacamos nuestras conclusiones, pero nunca supimos la verdad._

_Cuando volvimos de nuestra misión les vimos pelear, intentamos entrar al templo que seguía ligeramente intacto, pero al notar nuestras presencias, se empecinaron a atacar con mayor violencia, jamás había visto tanto odio en la mirada de Shaiming como en ese día, y Kun se veía tan destrozado internamente... oh, lo siento, quizás no lo habré dicho, pero los dragones de la luz y la oscuridad eran gemelos, se diferenciaban en sus personalidades y color de cabellos y ojos, mientras que Shaiming poseía un cabello cobrizo como el atardecer y luceros celestes como el firmamento diurno, Kun poseía un cabello azabache con toques azules oscuros junto a unos bellos e hipnóticos irises del color de la brea, tan profundos y gentiles que podían intimidar o calmar a cualquiera._

_Luego de que logramos entrar a la batalla y poder separarlos fue que el Gran Maestro Pa Kua decidió castigarles, pero no fue un castigo pequeño, fue muy doloroso para todos, ya que les expulsó del monasterio, les quitó su afinidad elemental y bloqueó sus canales de Chi, jamás volverían a ser monjes, ni su descendencia tendría ese privilegio._

_En ese momento, los dragones de la luz y la oscuridad fueron sellados para siempre dentro del Gran Maestro, quien, al morir, se llevó consigo dichos elementos, sin darles la oportunidad de volver al ciclo de la vida._

_Esa fue la última vez que los vi, ambos se marcharon del templo, llenos de vergüenza, sin ninguna posesión material, simplemente se fueron sin decir adiós._

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jack al ver las lágrimas cayendo de los grises ojos de su acompañante, quien sacó un pañuelo bastante gastado y quemado por los años de una particular caja con la forma de un dragón en su tapa, el cual tomó con todo el cuidado y amor posible.

-Lo lamento, solo es una muy triste memoria para mí- susurró el joven enjuagando sus lágrimas en dicha tela, la cual fue colocada en la caja con rapidez –bueno, debemos seguir- comentó con una triste sonrisa mientras bebía de su te, el cual ya casi se había acabado.

_Cuando ellos se fueron, el tiempo pasó sin piedad alguna, inviernos y veranos por igual, el templo fue reconstruido y todo volvió a la normalidad._

_En ese tiempo, los nuevos elegidos elementales nacieron, excepto dos, las almas resonantes de los elementos madera y metal nunca hicieron actos de presencia, mientras nuestros compañeros entrenaban a sus pupilos, Xiaoli y yo nos quedábamos al margen entrenando, por alguna razón, nuestros cuerpos no envejecían y las enfermedades no nos atacaban, pasaron cuatro siglos que para nosotros solo fueron un parpadeo, vimos crecer, morir y renacer a los demás dragones, pero nosotros seguíamos inmutables en el tiempo._

_Según los antiguos pergaminos, se debía a nuestros elementos, mientras que la madera viva puede durar eternidades en el tiempo y crear vida por siglos, el metal estaba destinado a ser longevo y resistente, sin embargo, según registros anteriores, jamás se habían mostrado tanto tiempo sin nuevos dragones, mi anterior maestro solo tenía cincuenta años cuando llegué al templo, y su maestro anterior tenía treinta, y así, generación tras generación pasada fue igual, quizás, por la pérdida de ambos dragones el equilibrio se resintió, creando esta particularidad._

_Dos siglos más tardes fue que apareció por fin el dragón de madera, quien fue entrenado por mi amiga Xiaoli, sin embargo, a cada entrenamiento, ella se deterioraba notablemente, cuando llegó al final del entrenamiento ella falleció bajo su árbol favorito del templo, justo a mi lado, yo la cuidaba por no tener más que hacer._

_Sabes, es doloroso ver como tus amigos caen uno tras otro sin poder hacer nada al respecto, aún recuerdo su sonrisa antes de convertirse en polvo y unirse a la tierra, la longevidad obtenida se le fue quitada en cada entrenamiento, de aquella valerosa y fuerte guerrera solo quedó un cuerpo marchito cual flor en otoño para, finalmente, morir en invierno, fue doloroso, pero también fue hermoso._

_Durante el siguiente siglo le pedí al maestro en turno que me dejara salir a buscar a mí pupilo, estaba cansado de vivir tanto tiempo, solo quería descansar y reunirme con mis compañeros en el más allá, no sé qué fue lo que pensó el maestro, pero me dio su bendición, entonces, tomando las pocas cosas de valor que poseía, salí del templo, en busca de mi destino._

_Pasaron los días, que se volvían años y luego centurias, siempre vagando por la tierra, con mi Chi al mínimo para no alertar a los demonios de mi existencia, busqué en cada rincón de China sin éxito alguno, cuando ya habían pasado mil quinientos años aproximadamente pude sentir algo, una distorsión en el universo, si no mal recuerdo, fue cuando se crearon por primera vez los Sheng Gong Wus por ese tal Maestro Dashi._

_Sus creaciones, a pesar de ser poderosas herramientas mágicas, crearon una fractura en la balanza, primero fue una pequeña grieta, pero con los años venideros se volvió una gran fractura, la cual creaba irregularidades místicas, cada cierto tiempo podía sentir que el lado del mal se fortalecía o debilitaba, al igual que el lado del bien, también me enteré que se creó una nueva facción en el lado del mal: “los Heylin”, aquello me dio curiosidad e investigué un poco, siempre y cuando no dejara de lado mi propia búsqueda._

_Siguieron pasando los siglos, sin embargo, al pasar tanto tiempo sin meditación y en climas casi extremos, mi mente empezó a castigarme, creando ilusiones de mi pasado, no es algo que me guste mucho, pero, algunas veces, solían ser hermosos recuerdos que creía olvidados, otros más amargos y dolorosos como la muerte de Xiaoli, o peor aún, creando momentos inexistentes y llenos de horrores, realmente es complicad y, cuando pasaba eso, mi cuerpo se movía solo, llevándome a lugares nunca antes vistos o explorados, retrasando mi búsqueda._

-Mucho más tiempo pasó y henos aquí, hablando y conociéndonos- comentó el joven terminando su té, el cual ya se encontraba frio –ahora que sabes lo que sucedió, creo que entenderás mucho mejor mi petición- habló con tranquilidad mientras Jack lloraba a raudales, algo en su ser se removió con la historia, incluso, algunos de sus bots junto a Robo-Jack, poseían cierto rictus de tristeza en sus mecánicos rostros, aquello le pareció tierno al dragón de metal, quien miró fijamente a los ojos rubíes de su acompañante -no llores pequeño, el pasado puede doler pero es necesario para seguir avanzando- susurró el joven levantándose de su lugar mientras secaba las amargas lágrimas del albino con sus delicadas manos, el joven Jack solo tomó su mano y la apretó con cierta amabilidad mientras le sonreía.

-¿Al final, nunca encontraste a tu sucesor?- preguntó en un hilo de voz el joven genio mientras el mayor le sonreía con ternura.

-No... hasta ahora- le susurró en un tono cómplice, aquello hizo detener las lágrimas de Jack mientras se alejaba un poco y le daba la espalda, el pelinegro podría jurar que podía escuchar algunos engranajes en su mente dando vueltas, pensando en sus palabras, luego de unos segundos, el menor se gira y le queda mirando con los ojos abiertos.

-¡¿Yo soy tu sucesor?!- soltó casi en un grito mientras se levantaba de su lugar y le encaraba, aquello se le hizo curioso al joven de ojos grises, quien solo asintió con una sonrisa –pe-pero ¿Por qué yo?, digo, sé que soy el mejor prospecto para cualquier cosa y que mi genio es infinitamente más elevado que cualquiera, pero soy malvado, no puedo ser un tonto monje Xiaolin, lo de ser buen samaritano jamás se me dio bien- soltó por experiencia mientras recordaba todas las traiciones y metidas de pata que había hecho en su joven vida, incluso su futuro y versión alterna, realmente no quería volver a ser ese santurrón nunca más.

-Jack, escúchame- pidió el Dragón de metal mientras tomaba las manos del joven, quien se vio calmado por dicha acción -no te estoy pidiendo que seas un monje Xiaolin, tampoco que dejes tu estilo de vida, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte, solo te pido que me escuches- volvió a pedir mientras el menor, reticente, asentía, mirando los grises luceros de su acompañante -veras joven Jack, yo deseo morir, deseo librarme de esto, sin embargo, para poder morir, necesito que alguien tome mi poder y no puede ser cualquiera el que lo reciba, hay condiciones- instruyó mientras Jack le analizaba seriamente, tomando atención a sus palabras –en primera instancia, debe ser una persona cuya alma tenga amor por el elemento, lo cual, por lo que he visto, posees- alagó mientras sonreía un poco por el ligero rubor que apareció en el más joven -la segunda condición es que el joven no posea más afinidades elementales, muchos seres nacen con dos o hasta cuatro afinidades, y muchos otros sin ninguna, en tu caso, puedo ver que tienes afinidad con el metal- comentó mientras apretaba las manos del joven, notando los cayos propios de los artesanos –y la tercera, y más importante, tu alma debe resonar junto a la mía, con esas condiciones ya cumplidas, te conviertes en el mejor prospecto a dragón, ¿me sigues bien hasta aquí?- preguntó mientras el menor suspiraba y agitaba su rostro de manera afirmativa –muy bien, realmente eres un chico muy inteligente Jack, además de guapo- le soltó con una ligera sonrisa de ternura, una sonrisa que al menor le recordó a su Nana Spicer cuando le visitaba y le veía crecer –ahora, debo decirte todo Jack, no todo es tan hermoso como se pinta- se sinceró mientras atraía al joven hacia sí y le abrazaba en un cálido gesto de protección, provocando que el pelirrojo se asustara al principio pero luego se relajó al devolver el gesto -como dragón de metal, deberás estar sujeto a las reglas, las cuales especifican que debes encontrar un sucesor algún día, de traspasar tus conocimientos, de lo contrario… te ocurrirá lo mismo que a mí- susurró a modo de secreto, haciendo temblar al menor, en ese momento, el dragón de metal hace que su Chi se eleve y expanda por el lugar, creando un ambiente con diferentes motivos grises y plateados, todo con tal de calmar al menor, quien sintió una sensación cálida cubrir su cuerpo –será una especie de inmortalidad, serás longevo gracias al metal, las enfermedades no te alcanzaran, tu cuerpo no se resentirá por los años, en otras palabras, serás un mortal incapaz de morir por enfermedad, pero si puedes ser herido de gravedad, mas la muerte jamás vendrá a menos que entregues tus conocimientos a la siguiente generación- soltó aquello con cierta amargura mientras se separaba del menor y le miraba a los ojos –puedo entender que tengas miedo, el tiempo no es algo para tomarse a la ligera, sin embargo, esto te lo ruego, no como monje ni como dragón, si no, como un hombre, por favor, permíteme morir- pidió mientras Jack se alejaba de su tacto y se giraba, pensando en aquella proposición, sin embargo, el dragón de metal continuó -no te pediré que escojas un bando ni cambies tu estilo de vida, sé que pedirte esto es egoísta, aún más porque sufrirás mucho si tienes la misma suerte que yo, pero... justo ahora, deseo con todo mi ser volver a ver a mis amigos, a mis familiares, a mi...- mas sus palabras quedaron en su boca, había cosas que eran mejor no decir en pos de la estabilidad mental del contrario.

-¿A quién?- sin embargo, las palabras y curiosidad del pelirrojo le desarmaron, él no quería decirlo, no debía, quizás sea demasiado y le haga cambiar su decisión -no te juzgaré, según tu relato y forma de ser, algo me dice que estas ocultando algo más, dímelo, si no, no podré ayudarte- chantajeo al mayor, quien se lo pensó, quizás ser honesto no sea tan malo después de todo.

-Deseo volver a ver a mi amado Kun- se sinceró el joven mientras el albino abría sus ojos y su boca, aquello no se lo esperaba –Kun y yo fuimos amantes, el siempre cuidó de mí y me amó como nadie más me había amado, quizás sea egoísta esto, pero deseo verle, aunque mi alma arda en el infierno o vague en el purgatorio, yo solo deseo volver a verle aun que sea una ultima vez, por favor- rogó mientras se arrodillaba, sus piernas habían fallado y amargas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, por primera vez en milenios, se permitió llorar frente a alguien más, por primera vez desde que conoció a Kun, se sintió humano nuevamente.

Las palabras ya habían sido dichas, los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes eran un revoltijo, nadie decía nada, los robots estaban atentos a las palabras de su amo, quien miraba al frágil hombre frente a él, rogando y suplicando por libertad, ya todo dependía de él.

Continuará…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autores:
> 
> Kaoru: ay, pobre de Yue, ha pasado por tanto ×seca sus lágrimas con pañuelitos de zorros× en verdad costó hacer esta parte, pero fue muy divertido crear toda una historia del pasado, les prometo que este no será el último vistazo que veremos de los antiguos dragones, habrán muchas más sorpresas a futuro, lo prometo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, son los mejores, no olviden votar, comentar, guardar en favoritos y esperar pacientemente por nuevos capítulos, son los mejores, nos vemos.   
> Minima: Kaoru creo un estupendo personaje, más adelante descubriremos más de él y chan channn CHAN sobre el dragón de metal y demás sorpresas.


	4. cap 4

4

-Estoy hecho picadillo, ¿es mi imaginación o las pistas de obstáculos se están volviendo más extremas?- se quejó Raimundo, ya que esta última pista había tenido varias sorpresas como trampas escondidas que cambiaban de orden de activación en cada reinicio de recorrido, flechas en llamas, una enorme piedra que los perseguía en un estrecho corredor hecho de maderas y palos de bambú. 

Alguien definitivamente estaba viendo películas de Indiana Jones en el templo.

-Yo te veo muy completo Raimundo, y no había nada con picos para terminar picadudillo- dijo Omi sonriente, aquella pista fue placenteramente extenuante y puso a prueba todos sus sentidos.

-Es una forma de decir que está muy agotado Omi, y es picadillo y es emm un platillo de carne- Kimiko no estaba muy segura de decirle que era el picadillo, básicamente un plato de carne triturada de diversas partes del cuerpo del animal, el pequeño era vegetariano y mostraba gran cariño y respeto a los animales, de hecho aún no le decían a Omi que pasaba con las cabezas de ganado en la granja de Clay, este aun pensaba que solo se encargaban de criarlas.

-Con razón no reconocía esa palabra. Las personas y sus nombres extraños para sus platillos de carne-

-Hay una infinidad de nombres para cada corte y platillo pequeño vaquero-

-Creo que es mucha extravagancia para solo carne-

-¿Están hablando de comida? Porque si es así me muero de hambre, ¿Qué vamos a cenar chicos?- Dojo se levantó de su pequeña hamaca colgada entre dos macetas cerca del patio donde la pista de obstáculos se encontraba.

-Pero tú no hiciste nada-

-Dormir quema mucha energía, así que ¿Qué opinan de unos ricos dumplings o unos royos primavera para empezar?- 

-La cena tendrá que esperar Dojo-

-¡Maestro Fung! ¿Terminaste tu tiempo de meditación temprano?- rápidamente el pequeño dragón al ver cerca al monje corrió a su encuentro para deslizarse velozmente hacia sus hombros, uno de sus lugares favoritos para estar.

-Los demás monjes y yo tuvimos una revelación importante en nuestro tiempo de meditación, jóvenes monjes, síganme al gran salón para hablar de ello-

-Maestro Fung, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?- Omi fue el primero en preguntar la duda que invadió a sus demás compañeros, normalmente cuando el maestro Fung y los demás monjes hablaban de visiones o revelaciones era el preludio a un gran enemigo o peligro.

¿Qué seria esta vez?; ¿Un Sheng gong wu peligroso y que no debía acabar en las manos de los Heyling?; ¿Una alineación cósmica que podría afectarlos para bien o para mal?; que los cielos no lo quisieran ¿Wuya recuperando sus poderes o Bean haciéndose con más poderes peligrosos?

Cuando llegaron al gran salón de meditación pudieron ver en el normalmente ordenado y austero lugar decenas de pergaminos apilados, a los demás monjes aun leyendo algunos y otros en posición de meditación profunda, incluso una parte de las paredes estaban colgados viejos pliegos de pergamino que ninguno de los jóvenes guerreros estaba identificando.

El maestro Fung cuando llego a la pared de los pergaminos se detuvo y dio media vuelta para encarar a sus jóvenes pupilos.

Por una fracción de segundo los jóvenes miraron con asombro como un atisbo de preocupación brillo en las siempre calmadas e impasibles facciones de su maestro. Esto debía ser muy grave.

-Jóvenes monjes, cada uno de ustedes debe recordar cómo fueron encontrando su camino para ser jóvenes Dragones Xiaoling, cada uno con un tutor diferente antes de llegar aquí para continuar con su entrenamiento- 

Los chicos asintieron cada uno trayendo a la mente viejas memorias antes de su llegada al templo Xiaoling; Clay de pequeño, temprano en la madrugada buscando una vaca descarriada se encontró con un viejo señor, lejos de provocarle miedo o desconfianza, como le había enseñado su padre a reaccionar ante un extraño, le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre quien con algunos ademanes logro atraer a la vaca y ayudar al joven con su tarea, más tarde bajo la presencia del mayor de los Bailey pidió permiso de enseñarle las viejas artes marciales de oriente a su primogénito, Clay no recuerda muy bien la plática de su progenitor y su ex tutor, pero al final a regañadientes su padre acepto a que su hijo entrenara con el hombre que se volvió un viejo amigo de la familia.

Kimiko acompañando a su padre en una convención de robótica y juguetes, todo era muy divertido los primeros quince minutos, pero su padre estaba ocupado en negocios y siendo una niña rodeada de ese tipo de aparatos desde que nació no eran gran novedad para ella, no tardo en separarse de su padre vagar por los pasillos de la convención buscando algo con lo cual entretenerse, tal vez doblo en una esquina equivocada o paso por la puerta que no debía, porque cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba afuera del edificio, tal vez algo perdida, en su pequeño bolso se encontraba su celular, por lo que si era necesario podría marcarle a su padre, pero no lo vio necesario, tal vez encontraría algo más interesante afuera que adentro de la convención, y así lo hiso, un agradable hombre sentado en una banca que en lugar de alimentar a las palomas como la mayoría de ancianos harían, creaba chispitas en las palmas de sus manos entreteniendo a ya una gran cantidad de niños como ella, cuando sus ojos se encontraron una agradable sensación de familiaridad la envolvió, y antes de que terminara esa semana ya se encontraba entrenando en un pequeño dojo junto al hombre como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

Raimundo en la playa junto sus hermanos, siendo que no eran una familia con muchos recursos se contentaban con los placeres gratuitos que les podía brindar su ciudad para entretenerse, y la playa era uno de esos. Su madre rebanando fruta o algún sándwich casero en lugar de comprar alguna golosina, sus hermanos jugando algún partido de voleibol playero o nadando en las aguas del mar, y Raimundo estaba tratando de domar algunas olas en una vieja tabla de tercera mano, había pertenecido a uno de sus primos mayores quien se la había comprado a su vez a un viejo turista que no podía llevársela a su país natal, Raimundo tuvo que ahorrar todo un verano pero pudo comprársela a su primo, y amaba esa tabla como un tesoro. En ese tiempo aun no era un experto pero sus conocidos y amigos le veían mucho potencial en el surf, pero incluso el más profesional se puede caer de la tabla y más cuando tratas de montar una enorme ola a la cual no estas acostumbrado, la ola lo trago y revolcó, tomo mucha agua y por un momento pensó que no contaría la experiencia, para al momento siguiente ser salvado por una mujer mayor con una enorme sonrisa, la mujer lo ayudo a regresar a la orilla junto a su tabla, lo felicito por su valentía al tratar de montar esa ola pero también lo riño un poco por su imprudencia, curiosamente le recordaba a la familiaridad con la que su propia madre o tías lo regañaban. Ese fue su primer encuentro con su maestra, a la cual no le creyó en un principio cuando se refirió a ella misma como Monje Xiaoling, pues las “monjas” que él conocía eran todas mujeres estiradas y serias que siempre llevaban túnicas negras y un rosario colgando del cuello aun estando en pleno verano, y su maestra era toda sonrisas, relajada y su vestimenta distaba de ser “religiosa” en su opinión. Era la “monja” más cool que había conocido en su vida.

Omi también tiene recuerdos, algo más vagos en realidad, de su primer encuentro con su ex maestro, porque en lugar de conocer a su maestro a una edad más desarrollada, Omi prácticamente lo conoció desde que era un bebé, y no se refería al maestro Fung precisamente. Al ser un huérfano abandonado en el templo los monjes se encargaron de cuidarlo y criarlo, siendo Fung y su otro maestro las principales personas que se encargaron de él desde un inicio. Cuando Omi heredó el título de guerrero dragón de agua este monje siguió un poco más en el monasterio, por cariño al lugar y al joven monje, para luego retirarse a otro templo debido a su edad mayor.

-Cada Guerrero Dragón Xiaoling fue enseñado por su predecesor en su tiempo, es un ciclo interminable y tan antiguo como la misma China, sus orígenes incluso se han difuminado con el tiempo haciendo difícil deducir los primeros guerreros con este título. Ahora ustedes son los guerreros de esta generación-

-Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, nos lo dijeron ya antes- dijo Raimundo un poco impaciente, ese discurso ya lo había escuchado anteriormente de su maestra en una de sus tantas clases. ¿Qué tenía que ver con la situación actual?

-Lo que estoy tratando de explicar Raimundo, antes de que me interrumpieras, es que incluso los más viejos monjes en la orden no tienen todo el conocimiento de los guerreros dragones debido a que hay fragmentos de la historia perdidos por el tiempo mismo- el maestro Fung volteo a ver la pared a uno de los pergaminos colgados, era uno de los más viejos existentes en el templo. En este había una pintura de dragones en el cielo, había pedazos faltantes y los colores de la pintura estaban muy gastados, casi irreconocible diferenciar el color original -durante siglos siempre han sido cuatro: agua, tierra, fuego y viento. Supusimos que así debía de ser-

-¿Maestro Fung?-

El maestro Fung extendió una mano a la pintura señalando las figuras serpenteantes en este, eran más de cuatro.

-Sin embargo, esos no son los únicos elementos básicos que mantienen en equilibrio al universo. La tradición China reconoce más, y los Guerreros Dragones Xiaoling también-

-¡Alto ahí! ¿Estas queriendo decir que hay más de cuatro Guerreros Dragones Xiaoling? Ah ha, imposible, tengo cerca de 1500 años y jamás escuche de eso- se quejó Dojo brincando de los hombros del maestro Fung al suelo empezando a arrastrarse de un extremo a otro. Era el ser más viejo del templo, el debería conocer estas cosas, estuvo cuando Dashi construyo los Wu e incluso ayudo a esconderlos a lo largo y ancho del mundo, ¡¿Cómo es que nadie le había dicho de esto?!

-Es un conocimiento que data más allá de la creación de los Wu, incluso de los Monjes Xiaoling como los conocemos actualmente-

-Espere, ¿lo que dice Dojo es verdad?- pregunto impresionado Clay que al igual que sus compañeros no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro.

-¡¿Cómo rayos no sabían esto?!- exploto Raimundo, ganándose una mirada seria de maestro Fung.

-Como ya dije anteriormente, hay partes de la historia que se pierden con el tiempo mismo. Nosotros también estamos sorprendidos, durante siglos el proceso de elección y sucesión de los guerreros dragones siempre a permanecido en cuatro portadores, cuatro elegidos, y esta tarde en nuestra meditación los monjes y yo sentimos una energía similar a la suya despertando, apareciendo en el flujo del Chi del universo. Un quinto dragón-

-Pero… pero eso significa ¿Qué apareció uno nuevo?-

-No es así de fácil que nazca de la nada este tipo de energía Kimiko, sus poderes son tan antiguos como los suyos jóvenes guerreros. Los demás monjes y yo apenas hemos logrado encontrar algunas pistas en los más viejos pergaminos que tenemos en el templo para afirmar que ustedes cuatro no son los únicos Guerreros Dragones-

-Entonces… ¿hay más por ahí afuera?-

-Por el momento solo estamos seguros que hay uno, uno más como ustedes-

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Kaoru: Fufufufufufufu, sorprendidos? Pues deberían, por que se vienen cosas muy importantes, Caóticas y lindas a futuro, como dije, es la punta del Iceberg, esperemos que nuestros parches a la historia original les estén gustando tanto como a nosotros, en serio, amo trabajar con Minima, es un sueño hecho realidad uwu, en fin, nos vemos en una semana, Feliz Halloween, Samaín y Dia de muertos adelantado, no olviden comentar, guardar en favoritos, puntuar, votar y estar al pendiente, nosotros leemos siempre sus comentarios y, si la página nos deja, los contestamos con cariño, Adios queridous uwu.
> 
> Minima: Chan Channn Chan (sonido de música dramática). Bueno, ahora los monjes saben que existe un nuevo dragón xiaoling, les sorprendió a todos ellos, ¿y a ustedes? ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cómo heredaron sus poderes esta generación? Pues aquí nuestra propia interpretación de ello, ¿Cómo se lo imaginaban ustedes?. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado tanto como a nosotros, y compartan sus opiniones, y ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS!


	5. 5

5

Los minutos pasaron, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, tanto Yue como Jack se miraban fijamente, los bots del lugar estaban estáticos, algunos analizando el campo que se creó gracias al Chi del recién llegado mientras otros se preparaban para cualquier decisión de su amo.

Jack estaba confundido, toda la información recibida pasaba por su mente de manera vertiginosa, los pros y contras se enumeraban cual diagrama en su ágil conciencia, todas las variables y cambios que podrían surgir, como si de una súper computadora se tratase.

-Oye, esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba- soltó el pelirrojo mientras apartaba su vista de su “invitado” -es decir, me estas ofreciendo poder, sabiduría y quien sabe que más, pero no me estás diciendo el precio- razonó con veracidad, desde que conoció a Wuya, a Chase y a Hannibal, se ha dado cuenta de que no todo es perfecto, siempre existe un precio a pagar, un precio que el joven, no tan joven, frente a él aún no ha dicho.

-¿Precio?- soltó el dragón de metal mientras le miraba extrañado, aquello le tomó por sorpresa ya que no le ofrecía un trato, si no, tomarlo como el nuevo dragón, quizás debía ser más específico –creo que no me estas entendiendo pequeño, no te ofrezco un trato, lo que te ofrezco es algo que te pertenece por derecho- simplificó las cosas mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su rostro con su kimono –yo fui tu antecesor, en estos momentos quiero darte mi poder y al fin lograr ascender, si esto fuera una especie de trato te impondría alguna condición o cambio “equitativo”, lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no planeo imponer o pedir- explicó de manera calmada tomando sus propias manos a modo de plegaria frente a su pecho –solo quiero dejar este mundo, por eso, te pido me ayudes- rogó mientras cerraba sus ojos, implorando a todas las deidades que conocía por la respuesta del menor.

-No lo sé, según tus palabras, me convertiría en un inmortal, vería a todos perecer y me quedaría solo, además, por muy tentador que suene, debe haber algún tipo de trampa en todo esto, no por nada conviví con una bruja y liberé, sin querer, un antiguo mal- comentó el ojos de rubí mientras llevaba una mano a su mentón.

-Sabes, he esperado muchos milenios para poder conocerte, ¿Qué son unos días más?- dijo el joven de ojos grises mientras sonreía -puedo darte el tiempo que quieras Jack, jamás te obligaría a elegir, quizás esto no sea muy ortodoxo de mi parte, pero no quisiera imponerte algo como se me fue impuesto a mí- comentó mientras Jack le miraba de reojo, con la duda brillando en sus irises –a mí me obligaron a ser el dragón de metal, bueno, no tenía muchas elecciones en ese momento, pero si tu no lo deseas ser, lo entenderé, ya he estado tres mil años esperando, que son tres mil años más, ¿verdad?- soltó sin más mientras el albino le miraba extrañado, ¿Qué clase de lógica estaba usando ese ser frente a él?, de un momento a otro, la respuesta llegó a su mente.

-¡Hey!, no trates de manipularme emocionalmente, ya pasé por eso cuando mamá intentaba que le acompañara a sus desfiles y fiestas costosas- le recriminó mientras su acompañante chasqueo la lengua, tal parece que fue descubierto.

-Je, eres el segundo que descubre mis malas mañas- dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras Jack inflaba su pecho con orgullo por descubrir aquello –pero, por más que intente ser persuasivo, esta es tu decisión, yo solo puedo esperar y respetar- afirmó el mayor mientras tomaba sus cosas y procedía a salir de la mansión.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el albino mientras el ojigris se detenía en la puerta y se giraba a verle.

-No deseo acondicionarte a ninguna respuesta, solo me marcharé unos días para que lo puedas pensar calmadamente, quizás dormir entre los árboles y disfrutar de la brisa nocturna sea agradable- comentó sin más mientras abría la puerta, la cual fue cerrada por un Jack-bot.

-Tengo una habitación disponible, puedes quedarte si quieres, además, tengo demasiada curiosidad como para dejarte ir- habló seriamente el albino mientras el dragón de metal celebraba en su mente por tener una cama caliente y cómoda donde dormir.

-Si así lo deseas, no me negaré- habló con tranquilidad y amabilidad, sin embargo, Jack sacó de sus bolsillos unos tornillos y los extendió frente a él.

-Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese despliegue de magia y de que nuestras almas se reconozcan, debo ver pruebas fehacientes de que dices la verdad, de que esto no es solo un timo más- habló con seriedad mientras dejaba caer los pequeños metales al piso, los cuales nunca tocaron.

Ante el asombro del albino, se vio como los tornillos se elevaban frente a él, como lentamente cambiaban sus formas de manera rápida y precisa, como se mezclaban como si fueran líquidos y, al final, se viera la forma de un hermoso dragón enroscado en miniatura, la cual descendió a sus manos.

-De haber tenido más metal podría hacer algo un poco más impresionante- comentó el joven con una sonrisa confiada, hacía milenios que no usaba su elemento solo para jugar, se sentía bien poder expresarse un poco.

-¿Podría yo hacer esto?- preguntó con incredibilidad, jamás había visto un sólido moldearse como si fuera líquido para formar nuevas estructuras, aquello fue fascinante.

-Con el debido entrenamiento, con mucho tiempo libre y algo de imaginación, podrías ser capaz de crear cosas magnificas sin despeinarte- aseguró el chico mientras una sonrisa brillaba en los ojos del albino -quizás pueda contarte algunas cosas de mi pasado como dragón, pero temo que el ocaso ya ha caído, deberíamos comer y descansar para el alba venidero- habló formalmente mientras Jack le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Hablas raro- sentenció el menor antes de indicarle a uno de sus Jack bots que prepararan una habitación para el recién llegado y mandaba a Robo-Jack a cocinar algo rápido.

El primer día de los jóvenes fue curioso, mientras más aprendía el joven Jack de su invitado, más a gusto se veía con la promesa de ser un dragón de metal, sin embargo, la duda y el miedo seguían presentes, que un ser milenario te ofreciera algo sin pedir nada a cambio seguía pareciendo un sueño, por ende, prefería irse por lo seguro.

Los días de convivencia entre ambos fueron amenos, mientras que Jack le enseñaba su laboratorio y las maravillas del siglo veintiuno, el joven monje le explicaba y narraba sus antiguas glorias como cuando lucharon contra un perro demonio o la vez que hizo una travesura en el templo y regañaron a un perro por dicha acción.

-No te creo, ¿realmente lo regañaron?- preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro el menor.

-Pues claro, todos perjuraban que era un ser mitad demonio que fue mandado para distraernos con su ternura innata, la única que se dio cuenta de la mentira fue Shui, quien guardó el secreto por que se le hizo gracioso ver al Gran maestro hacer un ritual de purificación de grado siete a un simple perrito- respondió con gracia, ese día se había hecho la promesa de no volver a esconder los pergaminos sagrados ni tocar las plantas medicinales del maestro, no querían otro exorcismo tan masivo sin razón aparente.

El tiempo pasó volando para ambos jóvenes, quienes se conocían aún más, siendo honestos y llevando una buena convivencia, según Jack, jamás había tenido tanta alegría desde que se unió a los duelos, siempre estaba solo y ver que alguien soportaba sus peroratas sin interrumpirle fue simplemente gratificante.

Ya habían sonado tres alarmas de Sheng Gong Wus, sin embargo, el menor decidió quedarse con el mayor, aprendiendo sobre el metal y sus cualidades, jamás había tenido ese tipo de convivencias con Wuya, era algo nuevo, se preguntó si todos los maestros eran así con sus alumnos, se preguntó si Wuya podría haber sido así con él, sin embargo, con dicho pensamiento, una triste mueca se posicionó en su rostro, recordando todos los insultos y malos tragos que le dio unirse al Heylin.

-Y yo le dije, ni si quiera lo intentes, y que crees, Wang se comió aquellas flores, quien diría que el dragón de fuego no soportaba los sabores picantes- se rio al recordar aquella anécdota, donde le mandaron a cuidar unas flores por dos días, sin embargo, olvidaron darles alimento y su acompañante, el dragón de fuego, no vio nada mejor que probar dichas plantas –entonces Shui... ¿Jack?, ¿Qué pasa pequeño?- preguntó al ver que el albino no había reaccionado a su historia, cosa curiosa puesto que era quien más reía de las desgracias ajenas.

-No es nada- soltó el pelirrojo mientras una mirada acusadora junto a una ceja alzada le miraban con sospecha –bueno... es solo que, desde que llegaste, las cosas han cambiado mucho- comenzó a decir mientras se acomodaba un poco en su lugar, ya que estaban en su laboratorio –digo, desde que me uní a esta lucha por los Sheng Gong Wus, no he tenido tiempo para disfrutar de mi día a día, además, Wuya nunca me entrenó realmente, solo me enseñó lo básico, que era ser traicionero, desleal y aprovechado, siempre creí que eso era suficiente para ser un villano reconocido- habló mientras un suspiro salía de sus labios –pero contigo, siento que estoy donde debo estar, que no importa cuánto me equivoque ni cuan mal lo haya hecho, siempre me animas a seguir intentándolo, que piense las cosas de manera diferente, como con lo que pasó con el proyecto Alpha o los planos de Miriam- dijo el joven sintiendo una presión en su estómago -¿realmente, no importa la facción que tome?, ¿estoy haciendo las cosas por qué quiero?, ¿realmente... soy alguien útil?- finalizó mientras sentía que sus miedos internos lo atrapaban, sintiéndose pequeño e insignificante.

-Jack, no importa lo que desees ser, sigues siendo tu- animó al menor mientras tomaba el mentón ajeno y le hacía verle a los ojos –eres alguien muy inteligente, muy habilidoso, también tienes madera, o metal en este caso, de convertirte en lo que desees, quizás esa bruja nunca lo entendió, pero el tener un estudiante, un discípulo o un novato a tu cargo es como tener un hijo, nunca le dejas de lado, quizás a veces debas ser duro con él, pero eso no quita que tu deber es guiarlo y aconsejarle, no obligarle a tomar decisiones difíciles sin estar preparado- habló con sabiduría mientras recordaba a su maestro –un hombre sabio me dijo una vez; yo te daré herramientas, pero lo que hagas con ellas será lo que definirá como persona, en ese momento entendí que el solo quería que me auto cultivara por mi cuenta, claro está que debía obedecer las reglas del monasterio y ser un guerrero del bien, pero mi maestro nunca me obligó a nada, no así como lo hizo el maestro de Shui, quien le obligaba a ver solo la luz y aborrecer la oscuridad, creo que ahora entiendes por qué le tenía tanto pavor a los muertos vivientes- le explicó mientras le sonreía con cariño -en este mundo no importa lo que decidas ser, ni las cosas que haces, lo que realmente importa es disfrutar de tu vida, tomar las decisiones y realizar las acciones que creas son correctas, aunque todo el mundo te diga que está mal, si tú crees que es correcto y te hace feliz, entonces, con disculpas a mis antepasados y mis antiguos maestros, el mundo puede irse al mismísimo infierno- aconsejó mientras besaba la frente de Jack, quien se sonrojó pero sonrió con timidez, jamás le habían dicho esas cosas antes.

-Entonces, si decido seguir con el camino del mal, ¿no te molestaría?- preguntó con cierto temor mientras el mayor suspiraba, pensando su respuesta.

-Mira, quizás si sea algo incómodo, pero si así lo deseas, entonces solo deberé alentarte, si deseas ser el mayor villano que ha conocido el mundo, adelante, pero no por eso perderás tu norte, ser bueno o malo no es cuestión de un día, son años de planeación o entrenamiento, son estilos de vida, a mí me impusieron ser bueno, aunque no negaré que la maldad si intentó tentarme unas cuantas veces, como esa vez donde un demonio intentó cortejarme- contó mientras Jack le miraba atentamente –ya habían pasado seis años desde que me uní al templo, apenas había cumplido los diecisiete, en esa época nos habían mandado a hacernos cargo de un demonio que devoraba a mujeres y niños, el cual fue invocado por un hombre quien fue engañado por su esposa, la idea era simple, llegar, distraer al demonio, encontrar al invocador y purificarlo para que el demonio volviese al inframundo- relataba mientras hacía figuras de metal para hacer más didáctica la historia –cuando llegamos, lo primero que hizo Shaiming fue plantarle cara al demonio, quien lo vio en menos, simplemente le ignoró y siguió buscando presas, créeme, Shaiming podría ser un líder, pero a veces se comportaba como un niño mimado- se jactó mientras recordaba la rabieta que hizo por no ser tomado en cuenta –Luego de eso nos plantamos frente al demonio, fue en ese momento cuando él me vio, pude ver en sus ojos una emoción desconocida para mí, claro está que ahora sé que eso que vi era lujuria, pero en ese entonces era tan inocente- se quejó mientras recordaba muchas jugarretas de sus amigos en ese tiempo que su inocencia no captó- pero bueno, sigamos, ese demonio se deshizo de todos mis compañeros y a mí me dejó al final, con solo mover sus manos hizo aparecer montañas de oro, comida abundante y cientos de flores, podía ver que sus intenciones eran cortejarme, yo no sabía nada de eso y simplemente me negaba a sus acercamientos y, sin querer, me convertí en la distracción perfecta mientras los demás buscaban al hombre poseído, créeme, nunca había visto a Kun tan celoso en su vida, ni si quiera cuando Shaiming intentaba llamar mi atención paseándose sin camiseta frente a mí, en fin, al final logramos desterrar al monstruo, aunque, recuerdo sus palabras un poco distorsionadas, donde me ofrecía el mundo y los infiernos, a pesar de que era un ser diabólico, debo decir que si fue romántico- finalizó mientras se sonrojaba un poco y tapaba su sonrisa con el dorso de su mano.

Desde que se había quedado con el menor, este le ofreció ropa cómoda, ropas que resaltaban su figura entrenada y acentuaban su rostro andrógino, el joven se sentía bien con su kimono, pero lucir nuevas prendas era algo que su cuerpo aceptaba con deleite.

-Entonces, ¿un demonio todo poderoso intentó cortejarte y solo te negaste?- preguntó el albino mientras el joven asentía con gracia –realmente eres fuerte, si Chase me pidiera eso, caería redondo- soltó sin cuidado mientras el ojigris le miraba extrañado.

-¿Quién es Chase?- consultó mientras el menor quedaba callado y una ola de nerviosismo se apoderaba de él.

-Emmm, bueno, es algo difícil de decir- intentó excusarse, sin embargo, el escuchar la puerta metálica de su laboratorio cerrarse y ser asegurada por el pestillo le hizo rendirse, aún más por la sonrisa tranquila que su acompañante le daba –es el príncipe Heylin, un ente oscuro que renuncio al Xiaoling y a su humanidad por poder e inmortalidad, mi abuela Spicer siempre me contaba historias de él y, siento una gran admiración por él, siempre quise que me tomara como su aprendiz, sin embargo, creo que eso nunca sucederá- comentó con pesar mientras un suspiro salía de sus pulmones antes de continuar –el solo tiene interés en Omi, el único monje Xiaoling que, a pesar de ser molesto, es amable conmigo, quizás me vea como una figura paterna o como un amigo, ¿es normal tener celos de una bola de queso?- preguntó mirando a su acompañante con la duda en sus ojos.

-No lo sé pequeño, a pesar de ser longevo, nunca me encontré con ese tal Chase, tampoco conozco a ese joven monje, pero lo que sí puedo decir, es que es normal querer la atención de alguien que idolatras, algo así me pasó con Shui cuando la conocí, realmente quise ser tan buen guerrero como lo era ella, pero se llevaba tan malditamente bien con Xiaoli que me daban celos por no ser tomado en cuenta, claro, años después me enteré el por qué se llevaban tan bien, pero ese es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba- sentenció mientras el albino suspiraba, cuando el dragón de metal decía eso, no había fuerza en la tierra que le obligara a decirlo –pero bueno, es normal que sientas celos por qué quieres atención- reafirmó mientras tomaba las manos de Jack –yo creo, con el tiempo necesario, que el té prestará más atención que al joven monje, pero dependerá de ti si quieres dicha atención o no- le comentó mientras Jack sentía sus esperanzas renovarse, aquello era lo que deseaba escuchar, que alguien le diera apoyo incondicional y con sinceridad, realmente se sentía tan bien como nunca.

Los días pasaron y ya había pasado una semana desde la convivencia de ambos, Yue se encontraba en el patio trasero, sentado en flor de loto, jugando piezas de metal al son de una pequeña caja de música, la melodía era nostálgica, sin embargo, el dragón de metal la oía con amor y cariño mientras las piezas de metal danzaban entre ellas, durante el tiempo de convivencia, muchos pájaros negros habían pasado por allí, todos con el mismo destino que el primero que sintió el longevo monje, su energía y Chi le permitían saber cuándo una criatura era manipulada por magia y, la forma más segura de mantenerse a salvo, era deshaciéndose de ellas, quizás no sea una acción digna de un monje, pero en la actualidad, le importaba poco o nada el serlo, solo tenía un propósito y esperaba fuese cumplido pronto.

En ese instante sintió el alma resonante de su “aprendiz”, quien le miraba desde la puerta, escuchando la melodía, la cual fue silenciada en un movimiento de manos por parte del dragón de metal, sorprendiendo al joven genio tras él, luego de unos segundos en silencio, el mayor habló.

-¿Puedo serte de utilidad Jack?- le preguntó girando su cabeza mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba y se sentaba frente a él.

-Yo... tomé una decisión- habló con determinación mientras el mayor le escuchaba atentamente –quiero convertirme en el dragón de metal- sentenció mientras el ojigris esbozaba una sonrisa de sus labios junto a algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-¿sabes?, esperé miles de años para oír esas palabras- comentó el longevo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y le sonreía con ternura –pero quiero serte franco, el camino que haz escogido no será un campo de rosas- afirmó mientras suspiraba y se abrazaba a si mismo –la soledad que experimenté estos años es algo que nadie debería sufrir, la inmortalidad obtenida por el Chi del dragón de metal es una bendición, así mismo como una maldición, pero se que serás fuerte Jack- habló mientras tomaba las manos del pelirrojo y este le sonreía con tranquilidad.  
-he aprendido mucho de ti en este corto tiempo- habló el albino mientras apretaba las manos de su maestro –te prometo que seré feliz, entrenaré cada día y no permitiré que esto vuelva a suceder, te lo prometo- habló de corazón mientras el mayor sonreía con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, sintiendo la libertad cerca, pero, a su vez, tristeza por dejar tan pronto al que fue su pupilo, deseaba quedarse, pero su tiempo se había acabado y era momento de que otro dragón de metal existiese, esas eran las reglas.  
-Oh Jack, eso me haría sumamente feliz- habló con honestidad mientras el albino asentía -entonces, creo que es el momento del adiós- dijo el dragón mientras se alejaba de su acompañante -pequeño, antes de irme, te pediré algo sencillo- dijo mientras movía sus manos y la caja que siempre llevaba consigo junto a la caja musical se posicionaban flotando frente al albino –cuídalos por favor, son lo único que quedará de mi existencia, dentro de la caja hay pergaminos y diarios que te ayudarán con tu entrenamiento, también unas cuantas cosas que guardé por mero sentimentalismo, espero no sea demasiado- comentó mientras el pelirrojo negaba con una sonrisa, aceptando los objetos –entonces, espero que logres ser feliz Jack, más feliz de lo que yo llegué a ser y recuerda esto- le llamó la atención mientras una sonrisa florecía en sus labios –estoy orgulloso de ti y estaré orgulloso de tus decisiones, sin importar si quieres ser un protector del bien o el villano más temido de todos- habló con entusiasmo mientras guiñaba un ojo a modo de complicidad –hasta siempre, Jack- finalizó antes de elevar su Chi y comenzar con el que sería su ultimo ritual.

Primero realizó movimientos fluidos, como si moviera olas de energía a su alrededor, posteriormente, una luz se fue formando frente a él, se podía ver como el cuerpo del dragón de metal iba envejeciendo, tomando su longevidad y su poder, ya cuando solo quedaba un pequeño anciano de cabellos blancos y ojos velados, fue que dio su último suspiro antes de enviar la bola luminosa a Jack, quien la recibió de lleno en su pecho, sintiendo la calidez y cariño de esta, en ese momento, pudo ver como el cuerpo marchito de Yue se convertía en polvo plateado, dejando atrás el alma del antiguo dragón de metal, quien le veía con una sonrisa, <> leyó de sus labios mientras el alma se alejaba, sin embargo, una segunda visión apareció por detrás de Yue, un alma de cabellos negro azulados y ojos color brea, en cuanto Yue se giró, pudo ver como la segunda alma le abrazaba desde su cintura con posesividad, mientras los brazos de Yue se colgaron en su cuello, ambos se miraron con amor y añoranza antes de juntar sus labios y desaparecer en una tenue luz.

Para Jack, aquello fue realmente hermoso, ver como dos almas por fin se re encontraban y se amaran de esa forma le llenó de regocijo en el alma, tal fue su alegría que, del polvillo plateado que dejó su “amigo” y “maestro”, se creó una figurilla, de un dragón plateado y otro negro, ambos entrelazados y con sus cabezas juntas, aquello le sacó un sonido de asombro, puesto que el mismo sintió que la hizo con sus emociones, simplemente la tomó y entró a su mansión con una gran sonrisa, tenía mucho que investigar.

Continuara….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Minima: Ya conocemos mejor a Yue, personaje que es fácil querer en mi opinión, pero también tuvimos que decirle adiós en este cap, ¿alguien quiere un pañuelo? Yo necesitaba uno cuando leí esta parte snif. Ahora comienza el camino de nuestro Jack con sus nuevos poderes.  
> Kaoru: *secandose las lagrimas* pobre de mi Yue, aun que Minima y yo lo creamos para este final, debo decir que pudo haber tenido más potencial, en fin, no se le quitará lo muerto, sin embargo, Yue será muy importante a futuro, tanto para Jack como para la historia, esperamos, de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado y, solo para hechar más sal en la herida, y por que se que Minima me matará por esto, Yue murió para vestir santos (en buen castellano, murió virgen, sin saber lo que es hacer el amor), espero que en el más hayá lo arregle... quizás XD, en fin, muchas gracias por su tiempo, nos vemos en una semana queridous <3


	6. 6

6

Una cosa era tener el conocimiento teórico y otra, muy diferente, es llevar esos mismos conocimientos a la práctica, Jack sabia de eso, aún tenía cicatrices de antiguos experimentos fallidos y de prototipos con algún error imprevisto, pero, al menos en sus cálculos, podía visualizar el margen de error y estar prevenido en caso de alguna eventualidad.

Sin embargo, con la magia era diferente. Conocía la magia o Chi desde el momento en que abrió esa caja de rompecabezas y libero el fantasma de Wuya para meterse de lleno en los duelos Xiaolin, estaba familiarizado con los Wu’s tan bien en este punto que podía, con cierto margen de error, tratar de imitar algunas de sus propiedades con tecnología, ya había sufrido en carne propia las habilidades de usuarios de esta, y no se refería precisamente a Wuya, sino, más bien, a los dragones Xiaolin cuando utilizaban aquellos ataques potenciados con sus elementos.

Pero nunca antes había sido un practicante “activo”, por así decirlo, de la magia e ingenuamente pensó que usar sus nuevos poderes quizás sería similar a usar algún Wu, pues estaba muy optimista por su primer intento usando sus nuevas habilidades por accidente, el par de dragones ahora se encontraba cuidadosamente resguardado en una pequeña vitrina de plástico irrompible transparente, lo cual demostró ser la decisión más sabia para dicha situación.

En estos momentos Jack estaba súper consiente de cuanto metal le rodeaba en su hogar, siempre lo había estado, pero solo es ahora, en esta semana estudiando los diarios y pergaminos dejados por Yue, que se dio cuenta que hay mucho metal en su casa; utensilios, lámparas, adornos, electrodomésticos, el cableado interno e incluso la estructura de la casa tenían metal y, por supuesto, su amado laboratorio con sus invenciones, herramientas y computadoras no estaban libres de dicho elemento.

De nuevo, había sido muy optimista con su primer uso del manejo de este elemento, con este incidente y el comienzo de sus estudios se había dado cuenta que su estado de ánimo podía afectar el manejo de su nuevo dominio sobre el metal, cosa muy fascinante, hasta que se dio cuenta que tanto podía afectarlo en su día a día si no tenía el mínimo cuidado. Jack aparte de ser, recientemente, hiper consiente del metal que le rodeaba, así también, lo hizo de lo “emocional” que podía llegar a ser. 

Nunca fue alguien que se guardaba su opinión y mucho menos sus emociones, ya que poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, en general, de él cuando se expresaba, sean rabietas, carcajadas, ira, tristeza, alegría y un sinfín más de emociones, Jack no las guardaba para nada, era muy expresivo. Pero ahora, siendo usuario de un elemento y a su vez que este poder reaccionaba de vez en cuando con sus emociones más intensas, había provocado un nuevo nivel de caos en su vida.

Gran parte de su mansión resulto afectada, algunas cosas salieron volando en más de una ocasión, los Jack-bots, al menos los que aún seguían en funcionamiento, estaban trabajando en su máxima capacidad arreglando los desastres de la casa, y estaba empezando a considerar seriamente el uso de un casco dentro de la misma de ahora en adelante, o, hasta que empezara a manejar mejor sus nuevas habilidades.

Sin embargo, no todo había salido tan mal pues Yue, a pesar de su reciente partida, le había dejado conocimiento que era abundante y sumamente detallado, su chino antiguo no era el mejor pero, programando rápidamente a uno de sus Jack-bots para que lo tradujeran, fue cosa de cuestión de minutos. Habían muchas lecciones, desde lo más básico como ejercicios de respiración a cosas más avanzadas como movimientos de combate utilizando el Chi interno para manipular su elemento en una pelea, incluso algunos rituales de purificación, como los que llego a mencionar en sus historias, estaban allí plasmados, y las notas personales, bueno, eso los leía o hacía que un Jack bot se los narrara en las noche de desvelo mientras trabajaba en sus proyectos personales y, así, sentía que Yue no se había ido por completo. 

*+*+*

Así como la vida de Jack cambio con el encuentro de Yue, los principales representantes del Xiaolin y Heylin tenían un misterio entre manos y buscaban una explicación entre duelos cada quien por su parte y a su manera. Los Xiaolin tenían cierta ventaja, ya que ellos sabían lo que estaban buscando o, más bien, a quien, un nuevo dragón Xiaolin; mientras que los Heylin, a pesar de no saber que era exactamente lo que estaban buscando, ya se encontraban preparando métodos para ubicar la fuente de aquella nueva presencia que había aparecido en el flujo de Chi.

Chase ya sospechaba que los monjes y, tanto Wuya como Hannibal, habían notado esa nueva presencia, era muy probable que la bruja intentara ir a rogarle para que fuese participe de sus planes de encontrar la fuente de esa energía en un intento más para ver si podía sacar ventaja o provecho de la situación como solía hacer la rastrera mujer.

Pero el príncipe Heylin prefería ser paciente, y estar atento a los movimientos de los Xiaolin.

Los monjes, previniendo los oídos externos de los enemigos, habían prohibido hablar en voz alta acerca del nuevo descubrimiento a todos los miembros del templo, quien sabe cómo el bando Heylin podría sacar ventaja de este conocimiento del que los Xiaolin apenas eran conscientes. El maestro Fung ya había hecho su movida, enviado cartas secretas y cripticas a otros templos, esperando respuesta para poder ir el mismo en busca de pergaminos que no se encontraban en su monasterio, esperando esclarecer las dudas y hallar respuestas.

¿Por qué nadie sabía de este dragón?, ¿Por qué no estaba bajo la tutela de los monjes Xiaolin? ¿Qué elemento representaba?, ¿Quién fue su portador?, tan concentrados estaban en este misterio que no habían notado otro, más pequeño, que se planteó en sus narices, ¿Dónde estaba Jack Spicer? y ¿Por qué no había aparecido en sus duelos recientes? 

*+*+*

De algunos de los escombros y desperdicios que se habían creado, por los recientes “accidentes” en su hogar, tomo todos los materiales de metal y los fundió con sus máquinas para crear varias esferas pequeñas de diversos metales y diferentes tamaños.

De acuerdo a los apuntes de Yue, lo mejor, era empezar de a poco con el manejo del metal, y entre mas estado puro poseyera el metal, mejor. Por esa razón había creado estas esferas, para practicar, además de ver como reaccionaban los diferentes tipos de metal con sus nuevas habilidades. Tenía esferas de aluminio, cobre, plata, plomo, estaño y hierro, incluso, algunas aleaciones de estos mismos que dejaron maravillado al menor. Ahora, con esto, también venía otro reto; la meditación, Yue sugería que era bueno meditar un poco antes de intentar cualquier entrenamiento, ya que ayudaba a despejar tu mente y ayudaba con el flujo de Chi interno. Fue en ese momento cuando Jack pensó: “¿Cómo rayos se comenzaba a meditar?”. 

Lo pensó y lo analizó, sin embargo, no teniendo muchas ideas de cómo empezar, busco en la gloriosa fuente de información que contenía conocimiento humano de todo el mundo; internet y, tras esto, empezó a ver tutoriales de meditación y yoga.

Escogiendo una de las tantas habitaciones desocupadas en la mansión Spicer encendió una pantalla gigante de un televisor inteligente y busco el video de yoga que más le llamara la atención. Con solo sus Jack bots, y su robo Jack retorciéndose de la risa, como testigos, empezó sus clases de meditación y, siguiendo una clase de yoga en línea, se prometió a si mismo que se llevaría este secreto a la tumba y, si era necesario, le borraría la memoria a sus bots para que esta información no saliera de esa casa. Mas, para su sorpresa, la clase dio sus resultados ya que se sentía relajado y con la mente despejada por lo que fue a las esferas de metal, que estaban tranquilamente en un cuenco justo sobre una mesa, y trato de que su Chi interno las hiciera reaccionar según sus deseos; al principio las esferas empezaron a rodar al reaccionar con su energía, lo cual le complació y lo sintió como un gran logro personal, luego, infundiendo un poco más de intención, estas se separaron del cuenco y flotaron grácilmente frente a él como si de helio estuvieran rellenos.

Jack estaba sumamente orgulloso e incluso soltó una fuerte risa junto a un gesto de victoria, en los segundos siguiente las esferas se descontrolaron y, como bolas de billar siendo golpeadas, salieron disparadas en diversas direcciones, por poco y no logra esquivar a todas, sus pobres Jack-bots rápidamente corrieron a buscar refugio y Robo-Jack prefirió saltar por una ventana a que otro objeto metálico golpeara su preciada figura nuevamente, aún tenía abolladuras de la tostadora del otro día.

-Creo que debo moderar mis alegrías en mis victorias hasta que pueda controlar esto mejor- dijo el pelirrojo tras levantarse y, mirando los recientes hoyos hechos en las paredes de la habitación que había utilizado para este experimento, razonó que casi parecía que se había utilizado un cañón para que las esferas terminaran tan profundamente incrustadas en las paredes mientras otras las atravesaron –robo-Jacks, incluyan estos agujeros en la lista de cosas que hay que reparar, tal vez tenga que empezar a realizar mis ejercicios más seguido en el jardín a partir de ahora, hay menos cosas que pueda romper ahí- razonó mientras miraba la ventana rota, otra cosa más a la interminable lista de reparaciones.

-¡¿Tú crees?!, ¡Eso lo hubieras hecho desde el principio!- Escucho el grito de robo Jack desde la ventana rota, la caída desde el segundo piso de la mansión no le afectaría en nada, pero mirando de nuevo a las esferas en las paredes junto a los agujeros que otras crearon pensó que sí, fue una buena decisión que hubiera saltado por la ventana a recibir de lleno alguno de los golpes de aquellas esferas. 

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: Wow, Jack se las está viendo canutas... me encanta xD, pero bueno, este es el capítulo 6 y créanme, se vienen cosas fuertes... ¿ya les dije que trabajar con Mínima es maravilloso?, jsjsjsjs la adoro, ya saben chicos, comenten, puntúen, dejen en favoritos y manténganse al pendiente, las cosas empezaran a tomar carrerilla desde aquí, muchas gracias por su tiempo uwu.  
> Minima: ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? ¿Jack destruirá su casa antes de aprender a usar sus nuevos poderes? ¿Necesitara un robo enfermera más adelante? ¿Descubrirán pronto que es el dragón de metal? Para las repuestas de estas preguntas y más síganos leyendo cada sábado como hasta ahora. Es realmente divertido hacer esta historia junto a Kaoru :3 y espero que nos sigan continuamente en esta aventura


	7. 7

7

Jack Spicer se encontraba leyendo los pergaminos que había digitalizado, tratando de entender un par de cosas respecto al entrenamiento, una parte que le llamó la atención, y le dio un par de arcadas, se relacionaba al uso de la sangre para crear armas o para inutilizar al enemigo, de cierta manera lo encontraba ilógico, sin embargo, según el texto, se podía lograr gracias al hierro que esta misma poseía, mientras más metal presente en la sangre, mejor era su reacción.

Dejó de leer unos momentos mientras suspiraba, quizás Yue se mostrara como alguien pacífico y gentil, pero no había duda en que podría ser alguien cruel y despiadado cuando se trataba de luchar contra demonios, aquello le hizo temblar, si él fue capaz de luchar contra entidades más antiguas y oscuras que Hannibal, entonces ¿él podría hacerlo también?, según su análisis interno, el demonio Heylin era una planta, una habichuela, ¿podría poseer cierto Hierro en su interior?, eso sería beneficioso para sus estudios a largo plazo.

Estiró sus brazos hacia adelante, intentando desentumecerse, había pasado horas leyendo los pergaminos, siempre descubriendo algo nuevo y sentía que ese conocimiento no se acabaría nunca.

Sin embargo, al retraer sus miembros, pasa a llevar la caja y la deja caer, no alcanzó a tomarla y, por el susto de haberla estropeado, algunas de sus herramientas fueron lanzadas lejos, simplemente reprimió un gruñido y se dedicó a recoger la caja.

Con sumo cuidado la tomó y la dejó en su mesa de trabajo, revisándola por fuera, notando que las bisagras y la caja estaba en perfecto estado, sin embargo, en su interior, vio un pequeño pasador metálico, su curiosidad le hizo quitarlo, mostrando en su interior unos libros delgados, revisó bien la caja por fuera, notando que esta era más profunda de lo que aparentaba.

Tomo los libros y los dejó con cuidado en la mesa, eran antiguos, muy antiguos, pero aún se podía notar el cuidado y las precauciones que se tomaron al hacerlos.

Nuevamente tomó el fondo falso y, girándolo, se encontró con una carta, no venía firmada, pero se leía claramente su nombre en una caligrafía cursiva y dorada.

Abrió el sobre y encontró una carta que se dispuso a traducir con su escáner, el contenido le sorprendió.

Querido Jack:  
Si encontraste esta carta, quiere decir que viste el pasador del fondo falso, debería felicitarte por ello.

En este fondo de encuentran mis más valiosas memorias, los libros que viste son más que bitácoras de viajes o libros de instrucciones, son mi historia.

Quizás no te sean útiles a la hora de entrenar, pero podrás conocerme más a profundidad, además de un par de chismes que te harán reír, pero no se los digas a nadie.

Realmente lamento no poder entrenarte por mí mismo, pero estoy seguro de que lograrás hacer grandes avances por ti mismo.

Recuerda, no importa lo que desees ser, si el mayor villano jamás visto o una fuerza imparable del bien, desde donde esté, tendrás todo mi apoyo.

Atentamente: Huan Yue.

Pd: es posible que algunos pasajes de mis diarios puedan ser perturbadores, léelos con precaución.

Dicha carta le hizo sonreír, ese monje ya sabía de antemano que el joven Jack aceptaría su propuesta, era un viejo zorro.

Nuevamente se dispuso a ver los diarios, notando cierta particularidad, las hojas estaban amarillas y algo carcomidas, sin embargo, la escritura estaba en perfecto estado, casi como si resaltaran de la hoja, quizás fue un momento, pero logró entenderlo, estaba escrito con plata.

—Bueno, este es el diario más viejo de la caja, quizás sea el inicio— se dijo mientras mandaba a escanear algunas hojas, las cuales fueron traduciéndose rápidamente —veamos— comentó empezando con su lectura.

Día x mes x del año xxxxx

Bueno, no tengo idea de cómo comenzar esto.

Los monjes me convencieron de crear una especie de bitácora, donde expresar mis sentimientos y mis avances, sin embargo, lo encuentro demasiado engorroso, más que nada porque nadie lo leerá… o tal vez sí.

En fin, eso ha sido corto, quizás deba contar algo sobre mí.

Pues, me llamo Huan Yue, aunque Shui insiste en llamarme Xiao Yue, es algo molesto, pero creo que no es desagradable del todo.

Nací en una pobre provincia alejada de la capital, un lugar abandonado de las manos de los dioses, en dicho lugar fue donde mi madre me dio a luz.

Ellos me bautizaron como Huan Yue, según me dijeron hace poco, ya que logré re encontrarlos y ayudarles, me bautizaron así para traer felicidad y alegría a todos, realmente fue bello, sin embargo, no puedo decir que tuve una infancia feliz.

A la edad de 5 años fui arrebatado de mi familia, según entendí fue por una deuda.

Los primeros meses fueron horribles, me azotaban y me obligaban a pasar días de ayunos, solo bebiendo agua mientras estaba encerrado en una gran celda, aquello fue traumático.

También me obligaron a bailar, nunca me gustó el baile, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo, aún a día de hoy puedo recordar las palabras y risas de ancianos al ver mi joven cuerpo moverse, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo.

Fueron muchos inviernos antes de que me sacaran de ese lugar, un tal Maestro Pa Kua junto a Xiao Cheng, quien tiempo después sería mi maestro.

Seguía sintiendo miedo, pude escuchar los gritos y cosas romperse antes de que me encontraran y me llevaran con ellos, aun sentía miedo, pero algo en ese hombre me calmaba, ahora me doy cuenta de que era por nuestro vínculo.

Bueno, creo que esta primera entrada ya quedó algo larga, prometo escribir algo de vez en cuando… siempre que no se me olvide.

Pd: Mei Lin, si lees esto ¡deja mi diario!, ya me contaron que eres un poco chismosa.

Jack se encontraba impactado, en definitiva, el Huan Yue que él había conocido era fuerte, amable, gentil y muy tranquilo, sin embargo, según lo que leyó, era un joven lleno de inseguridades, de miedos y traumas, por unos momentos se sintió reflejado, sin embargo, un ruido en su mansión le hizo guardar todo con velocidad y tratar de relajarse, solo esperaba que no sucediera nada extraño, por su propio bien, esperaba que todo se mantuviera en su lugar.

-Este lugar parece más a una pocilga desde la última vez que vine, no es como si hubiera estado mejor antes- la inconfundible voz de Wuya llegó desde arriba de las escaleras que llevaban a su laboratorio, y con esta los ya conocidos insultos que soltaba la bruja Heylin con su afilada lengua de plata.

Aunque esta vez tenía cierta razón en sus insultos, la mansión Spicer no estaba en su mejor día, menos con sus “accidentes” aun pasando casi a diario en toda la casa.

-¡Wuya!, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- Jack miro a la bruja Heylin bajar de las escaleras con obvio hastío del lugar, el laboratorio estaba en desorden con piezas metálicas de un lugar a otro y varios Jack-bots apilados esperando ser reparados o terminados de armar.

La bruja y el genio no se habían visto desde el último duelo al que asistió el pelirrojo y el cual había ganado, no es como si le importara mucho a Wuya o a Jack.

A pesar que Wuya alguna vez se dijo ser su maestra, su relación desde el principio fue de pura conveniencia; Jack la libero de la caja rompecabezas, ella le mostro la existencia de los Wu’s, no como agradecimiento, sino, porque necesitaba a alguien que los encontrara y, el día que le dejase de ser útil, simplemente lo traicionaría o dejaría de lado, encontrando otro ser más útil o poderoso para una alianza más beneficiosa para ella.

Y aun así tenía el descaro de ir a su hogar las veces que le placiera cuando pensaba que Jack le fuera útil en sus planes.

Y Jack era consciente de ello, y la mayoría de veces se dejaba convencer, porque él también veía el posible beneficio en hacer alianzas tentativas con la bruja Heylin, eso y también porque no conocía nada mejor.

-No es que fueras mi primera opción, de todos modos, ¿otro de tus fracasos termino destrozando la casa?- la bruja se burló y pateo una llave tirada en el suelo la cual encontró en su camino a la mesa de trabajo del joven genio.

-Es una remodelación en toda la mansión, ya sabes, derrumbar algunas cosas para construir algo nuevo- mintió con total naturalidad mientras tomaba un tornillo que comenzaba a rodar por si solo sobre la mesa. 

-Dudo que puedas mejorar mucho este lugar- 

Jack gruño, pero inhalo profundamente, si le empezaba a responder se enojaría más, si se enojaba más las cosas comenzarían a volar por todas partes y aquello no sería bueno para nadie, menos para él. Se podría decir que estaba feliz y orgulloso de sus nuevos poderes, pero sentía que aún no era momento para que terceros conocieran este hecho, mucho menos Wuya.

Luego de unos segundos de escrutinio, Jack apreció que esta se encontraba irritada y, por experiencia propia, sabía que entre más la dejara despotricar menos atención a él o su entorno pondría, solo escupiría o gritaría lo que pensaba sin importarle su opinión. 

-Como sea, hace poco apareció algo nuevo y poderoso, una nueva energía, muy poderosa y antigua- 

Una pila de partes de Jack-bots cayó al suelo interrumpiendo a Wuya. Jack empezó a hacer ejercicios de respiración profunda tratando de no ser muy obvio.

-¿Ah sí?- 

-¿Dudas de mí Jack?, Te recuerdo que un tonto humano como tú jamás lo hubiera sentido, por lo que no me extraña que no estés enterado- habló con superioridad mientras sonreía de manera altanera -Deberías darme las gracias de que me moleste en platicarte de estos asuntos tan importantes- Wuya miro sus uñas en un gesto de vanidad, tratando de captar la atención de su herramienta reutilizable favorita, claramente guardándose la ansiedad que poseía sobre el tema.

El chico no tenía por qué saber de sus primeras reacciones al sentir dicha energía, que cuando fue a buscar a Bean, este no aparecía por ningún lado ni que Chase la ignoro al tratar de convencerlo de ir juntos a buscar la fuente de esa nueva presencia, esperando que este la defendiera si ocurría algo fatídico al encontrarla, claramente no funcionó, pero aún tenía a su marioneta.

Jack, a pesar de ser un gusano irritante, era muy útil cuando se lo proponía, podía crear un localizador capaz de encontrar energías mágicas y, si llegase el momento, podía servir como carne de cañón cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles, solo debía buscar el incentivo adecuado de aquel pelirrojo, el cual, sin lugar a dudas, era cierto Lord Heyilin.

-Así que, tengo un pequeño trabajito para ti, si lo logras, podrías...-

-Estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos Wuya, así que no puedo ser parte en ninguno de tus planes por el momento- rápidamente se excusó el pelirrojo, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como evitar que su casa y su amado laboratorio volara en pedazos por sus nuevos poderes por ejemplo.

-¿Qué es más importante que esto?, ¿Decorar tu pocilga?, deberías tenerme más respeto maldito mocoso mimado, después de todo yo fui tu maestra y…-

-¡Jack-bots!- grito Jack llamando a sus creaciones interrumpiendo el que seguro seria uno de esos discursos llenos de insultos por parte de la Heylin -¡Retiren de la propiedad a Wuya!, Utilicen la fuerza si es necesario- ordenó a sus creaciones mientras apretaba su mano con el tornillo en el -Como dije, Wuya, estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos- la dura mirada de Jack penetro en los ojos de Wuya como dagas, esa no era la mirada de un gusano.

Los bots bajaron rápidamente al sótano y tomaron inmediatamente a Wuya de sus brazos mientras esta empezaba a soltar insultos a diestra y siniestra, remarcando lo patético que era Jack y su descaro, cuando los bots la sacaron a rastras fuera de su laboratorio y cerraron la puerta, fue cuando lo pudo soltar y varias cosas salieron volando de un lugar a otro, el tornillo en su puño se derritió en la mesa y luego se solidifico en una figura llena de púas, aquello lo impresionó un poco. Ya cuando su arrebato termino, soltó una risa sarcástica y desganada.

-Con que, ¿maestra eh?- abrió el cajón en donde había guardado rápidamente los diarios y las cajas de Yue antes de que Wuya apareciera.

Había conocido a Yue por una semana y le había enseñado más que Wuya en todo su tiempo de conocerla, incluso le dejo más conocimiento en estos pergaminos y diarios para que siguiera aprendiendo, también le había mostrado más respeto y comprensión que todos los Heylin que conocía, ni si quiera podía recordar algún tutor particular que fuese como aquel joven, aquello le hizo sonreír con cierta burla. 

-No, nunca fuiste una verdadera maestra Wuya- soltó al aire mientras tomaba la figura recién creada –pero sabes, yo nunca fui tu alumno y aquello me facilita muchas cosas- monologó antes de mirar los libros y pergaminos guardados -será mejor seguir estudiando, tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas no quedarán así, ya verás Yue, seré el mejor dragón de metal que el mundo haya presenciado, lo juro- se prometió antes de volver a sus investigaciones, había mucho que abarcar y poco tiempo, pero, para Jack, aquello era un reto, un reto que estaba dispuesto a afrontar y descifrar.

Continuara...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru: ¡¡¡Eso Jacky!!! Muéstrale quien manda a la bruja gruñona, ahhhh!!!! este capítulo quizás fue algo normalito, pero se vienen cosas muy buenas a futuro, ese Yue era todo un viejo zorro xD, no puedo dar Spoiler de que pasará con Jack porque cierta escritora me daría con la chancla asesina xD, en fin, no olviden comentar, votar, guardar en favoritos y compartirlos con amigos, esperamos su Feedback con humildad. Hasta pronto uwu. Por cierto, lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, problemas personales, pero no volverá a pasar... espero eweU.  
> Minima: Si, tengo chanclas y se cómo utilizarlas muajajaja incluso entrene a una de mis perritas para aprender a ir por ellas cuando las lanzo, lo malo es que luego terminan muy babeadas y llenas de marcas de dientes. Ejemp, pues aquí otro capítulo más de esta grata aventura, ¿Qué opinan de Wuya? A mí en lo personal me caía mal, ha, maestra, ¿la bruja se cree maestra? Deja voy por la chancla y yo misma la ejmp… Pues sí, tardamos un poco más de lo usual esta semana en subir el nuevo cap, es que se nos atravesó la vida en el camino y pues no lo prevenimos del todo jajajaja, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap y nos leemos para la próxima


	8. 8

Esas últimas semanas habían pasado casi de modo automático, iban a los duelos, seguían con su entrenamiento en el templo, comían y seguían con sus rutinas, pero todos con la duda de cuando se encontrarían con este nuevo dragón que, se suponía, existía.

Porque tarde o temprano se encontrarían, ¿verdad?

Las emociones de los jóvenes monjes fueron; desde la incredulidad, la incertidumbre y negación hasta la expectación y emoción de conocer un nuevo compañero, o compañera, Kimiko insistía en que aún no sabían su género así que no debían dar por sentado que era otro chico; y así, como un remolino de emociones que les embargó, también lo hicieron las dudas.

¿Por qué no había aparecido antes?, ¿Por qué ni siquiera el maestro Fung conocía de su existencia?, ¿Qué clase de elemento manejaría?, ¿Qué estilo de pelea dominaría?, ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo?. 

-El maestro Fung y los demás monjes se han pasado días enteros leyendo los pergaminos del templo, buscando pistas o algún indicio- Kimiko fue la que dijo en voz alta lo que sus demás compañeros estaban pensando.

Normalmente, las cosas iban a ritmo rápido desde que entraron al templo, si, habían días en que no pasada nada relevante o incluso semanas, pero, cuando ocurría algo de importancia, las cosas se desarrollaban de manera apresurada. La búsqueda de los Wu’s, el enfrentamiento a uno de los planes malignos de sus enemigos, resolver la gran catástrofe que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, dramas adolecentes, entre otros factores. 

Pero, en esta ocasión, las cosas iban de una manera sorprendentemente lenta en opinión de los chicos.

Aun que quisieran, no podían ayudar mucho más allá que esperar a lo que el maestro Fung y los otros monjes del templo continuasen investigando por su cuenta porque, alguno de esos pergaminos, eran reliquias muy delicadas y, además, ultra secretos. Aún con sus títulos de dragones Xiaolin no tenían la autoridad suficiente dentro del templo para acceder a ciertos pergaminos ni conocimientos.

-Bueno, prefiero que ellos pasen las horas estudiando polvorientos pergaminos que hacerlo yo- Raimundo dijo despreocupadamente, él también tenía una enorme curiosidad pero leer chino antiguo y llenarse de polvo, de quien sabe cuántos años atrás, no era lo suyo.

Estaban sentados en uno de los patios del templo, al menos tres de ellos, como siempre, Omi; teniendo mucha energía, estaba continuando con sus entrenamientos mientras practicaba sus movimientos, saltando alrededor de ellos de manera vigorosa y entusiasta.

-Realmente estoy emocionado en conocer a nuestro nuevo compañero de batalla, me pregunto de que lejano y místico país vendrá- dijo Omi con una radiante sonrisa. De los cuatro, siempre era el más optimista y emocionado, después de todo, la incorporación al templo de los otros tres jóvenes dragones fue una sorpresa que, a la larga, trajo estupendos amigos y, con ello, una familia.

-Tal vez venga de Europa- comento Clay a modo de sugerencia; si era por eliminación, Kimiko venia de Japón, Raimundo de Brasil, Omi de China y él mismo de Texas, E.U.A., había una gran cantidad de países y continentes que quedaban –o puede ser de Australia- agregó quitándose su sombrero para quitarle el polvo y hojas que le habían caído por las piruetas del dragón del agua, quien seguía con sus saltos y entrenamientos de manera firme, pero siempre atento a las palabras de sus compañeros. 

-¿Qué tal si apostamos? Las tareas de un mes por ver quien adivina de donde viene-

-Interesante, ¿y qué pasa si nadie adivina?, como hemos visto, el mundo es muy grande- 

-No lo sé Kimiko pero, a veces, el mundo es un pañal, quien sabe, tal vez ya esté en camino y más cerca de lo que creemos- comentó el más joven a la par que todos suspiraban. 

-Tal vez quisiste decir: “el mundo es un pañuelo”, y quien sabe, no se había tenido nada de información sobre este “nuevo” dragón durante siglos, tal vez este no sepa cómo llegar al templo aún-

-Entonces hay que ayudar a nuestro nuevo compañero, ¡Hay que ir a buscarlo!-

-Omi, ya te lo explicó el maestro Fung, hay que permanecer pacientes hasta que encuentre nueva información, además, no tenemos idea de cómo podemos localizarlo- dijo Raimundo, no iría a una búsqueda sin un rumbo fijo, al menos, con los Wu’s, tenían a Dojo quien podía sentirlos y localizarlos. Y hablando de este dragón –hey Dojo, ¿no tendrás por casualidad un sentido para encontrar dragones Xiaolin también?-

-Yo no soy un radar que puedan programar, les recuerdo que puedo localizar los Wu’s gracias a que fui yo mismo quien ayudo a Dashi a esconderlos. Además, no soy un sabueso, a pesar de que estoy familiarizado con el Chi de los dragones guerreros, ya que he visto cientos en mi vida, mi tarea jamás ha sido localizarlos, mi tarea principal siempre ha sido guardián del templo y del rollo de los Wu’s—

-Y hablando de eso, ¿Cómo localizan a los nuevos aprendices?, Quiero decir, conmigo nunca tuvieron que ir a buscarme, ya que yo llegué aquí de bebé-

-Tú fuiste un golpe de suerte Omi. Normalmente los dragones Xiaolin, llegado el momento, emprenden un viaje para buscar a su aprendiz y sucesor, algunos viajan por todo el mundo para encontrarlo, otros tienen suerte y los hayan rápido, por ese motivo es que tenemos un grupo tan diverso esta generación- 

-Entonces… ¿nosotros también tendremos que ir a un viaje para buscar nuestros futuros sucesores?- 

Después de la última pregunta de Omi todos se quedaron callados, al menos Clay, Kimiko y Raimundo sabían que tendrían que hacer eso en algún futuro ya que sus propios maestros lo comentaron alguna vez. Omi, por otro lado, al haber heredado muy temprano de su maestro sus poderes y título no recordaba todas sus lecciones, pero saber que un día tendría que ir a un viaje a buscar un aprendiz sonaba algo muy lejano, pasarían décadas antes de que eso ocurriera.

-Aún te falta mucho para ese rodeo amiguito, no te preocupes por eso ahora-

-Chicos-

-¿Qué pasa Kimiko?-

-Si todos tuvimos un maestro o maestra, entonces, este dragón Xiaolin también debió tenerlo por generaciones, pero jamás vino al templo. ¿Quién dice que esta vez lo haga?-

No habían pensado en eso antes.

Otra nueva duda para agregar a la lista.

*+*+*

Resulta que Jack era bueno en yoga, la flexibilidad ganada por sus años de patinaje artístico y danza a los que le había inscrito su madre seguían allí y al parecer, gritar todo el tiempo, fortalecía los pulmones, por lo que los ejercicios de respiración eran más sencillos. 

Actualmente realizaba sus rutinas en el jardín, ya que, después de las sesiones de yoga, era cuando mejor estaba en contacto con su Chi interno y podía seguir con las rutinas de entrenamiento plasmados en los libros y pergaminos dejados por Yue, los cuales involucraban metal y, de nuevo, era más probable que ocurrieran accidentes en su casa.

Ya había programado específicamente a algunos de sus Jack bots como albañiles para arreglar los desperfectos de la mansión y enfermeras para los demás robots debido a estos incidentes y un chamaleon-bot para delegar las tareas, y así, pasar más tiempo entrenando y experimentando con sus nuevas habilidades. 

Por fin sentía que estaba progresando, haciéndose más hábil en el manejo de los metales y provocando menos accidentes, incluso había incluido las esferas de metal creadas con anterioridad en algunas de sus rutinas.

Aunque tenía a un Jack-bot enfermero atento por si él mismo resultaba lesionado en medio de sus entrenamientos.

En estos momentos estaba tan concentrado en manejar las esferas mientras realizaba una de las poses ilustradas por Yue en sus pergaminos que, a la hora de escuchar la ensordecedora alarma de su laboratorio al detectar un nuevo wu, lo asusto y desconcentro. En su momento había parecido una idea muy brillante la de hacer la alarma lo suficientemente ruidosa para poder ser escuchada incluso cuando trabajaba en una de sus nuevas invenciones o se encontrara en cualquier parte de su casa, incluido el jardín, pero justo ahora, cuando una de las esferas que salieron disparadas directo a su cara se lamentó de su pasada genialidad.

Al final terminó derribado en el césped, con un ojo morado y viendo mini Jack-bots flotando sobre su cabeza, allí pensó que, tal vez, sería lo mejor desactivar la alarma, al menos, para el resto de la casa de ahora en adelante. 

*+*+*

Miró como Wuya se enfrentaba a Kimiko en un duelo Xiaolin, la bruja parecía mas irritada de lo usual por lo que estaba poniendole las cosas demasiado sencillas para la dragón de fuego.

Al igual que Wuya, a Chase le embargaba la curiosidad por saber el origen de la anomalía en el flujo de Chi en el universo, pero dada su naturaleza trataba de ser más paciente y sutil al respecto, pero debido al tiempo sin más información incluso él estaba impacientándose.

Los monjes se mantenían más herméticos de lo usual sobre cualquier nueva información, no importaba cuantos cuervos enviara al templo o cuanto tratara de dialogar con el joven dragón del agua, no obtenía nueva información relevante.

La única pista que pareció prometedora fue la de un viajero, con un kimono como vestimenta y una caja, tal vez para el ojo ajeno esto hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero Chase no era cualquier persona.

Primero reconoció la vestimenta y artículos como una moda de una época muy antigua, más de lo que pudiese recordar, lo siguiente era su manera de caminar, quizás no era la mejor referencia, pero una persona con años de entrenamiento tiende a moverse diferente a una persona común, algo que se ve reflejado incluso en sus movimientos más sutiles e inconscientes.

Y tercero, es que no importaba cuantos cuervos o felinos había enviado, no habían vuelto con más información de dicho sujeto, además que la población de sus aves espías había disminuido anormalmente.

Lo más probable es que hubieran sido eliminadas para evitar ojos indiscretos.

Hace tiempo que no enfrentaba esta clase de misterio, un reto, era emocionante y, a su vez, un poco frustrante.

Con una patada giratoria Kimiko tiró a Wuya del pilar en el que se encontraba parada, ganando así el duelo.

Los jóvenes monjes vitorearon y Kimiko regresó triunfal con los Wu’s ganados.

Tal vez debería hacer una pronta visita personal al templo Xiaolin.

-Estúpida niñata- se quejó en voz alta la bruja Heylin, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus faldas, había estado desbalanceada y desconcentrada, y no pudo evitar culpar desde lo más profundo de su ser al incompetente de Spicer y la forma en que la trato el otro día.

Chase simplemente la ignoró, la ineptitud de la mujer no tenía escusa, quizás su mente maquiavélica era una de sus mejores cualidades pero depender únicamente de la magia la volvía prácticamente inútil si era despojada de esta.

Prefirió regresar a su ciudadela y analizar más a fondo la situación, quizás revisar en persona los lugares en que sus cuervos habían desaparecido y reunir pistas por él mismo.

*+*+*

El sol se alzaba brillante y calentaba su piel provocando algunas gotas de sudor, había sido un viaje muy largo y ahora que caminaba por este camino de tierra se echaba ánimos repitiéndose que faltaba menos para su destino.

Un viaje de mil kilómetros comienza con un solo paso y, suponía, que con un paso también se terminaba, ¿verdad?. 

Y con un asiento cómodo y un vaso de agua helada también o, al menos, eso esperaba, caminar bajo este sol durante horas podía ser agotador. 

Esperaba no tener que acampar de nuevo a la intemperie esta noche, por lo que aumento el ritmo de sus pasos en ciertos tramos.

Era una lástima que no pasaran muchos vehículos por estas partes, podría haber pedido un pequeño aventón pero creyó que así debía de ser, un lugar apartado y aislado que poca gente visitaba para así mantener sus secretos adentro y fuera de miradas ajenas.

Así era el templo Xiaolin, y sentía que ya faltaba mucho menos para llegar a su destino.

Subiendo hasta la punta de una colina al lado de un viejo árbol se recargó y pudo ver a lo lejos la antiquísima construcción con tejas azules y puertas pesadas de madera pintadas de rojo, esto provocó una radiante sonrisa.

-Ya falta poco, Omi- y con esto dicho sus energías se renovaron y emprendió una nueva carrera en el último tramo que le faltaba para llegar al templo y así poder ver en persona al pequeño monje de cabeza redonda.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Minima: ¿Y que tenemos aquí? ¿Más sorpresas? :D Lo descubrirán en el próximo episodio. Quería agradecer a los comentarios de todas las personas que siguen nuestra historia, me alegra ver que esta historia nos une desde varias partes del mundo. Kaoru y yo celebramos con cada comentario como no tienen idea.  
> Kaoru: jajajajaja, pobre Jack, aun si querer le pasan tragedias, estoy disfrutando hacer esto más de lo que debería, además de que se viene cosas geniales a futuro y me pregunto quien será el viajero, ahhhh, tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas, deberían linchar a los escritores… ah, cierto, somos nosotros xD, olviden eso, como siempre, no olviden comentar, suscribirse, guardar en favoritos y estar atentos a esta historia, realmente amamos sus comentarios y sus críticas, cualquier cosa ya saben en donde estamos, los queremos a todos uwu.


	9. 9

9

Hannibal y Wuya, dos entes representantes del Heylin, ambos tan diferentes e iguales que era difícil verles juntos sin sospechar de alguna calamidad o simple conveniencia.

Ambos se encontraban ocultos en las entrañas de la tierra, en una cueva alejada y llena de talismanes u otros artefactos mágicos para evitar que sus presencias sean descubiertas, el cómo es que Wuya se encontraba con él si no podía sentir su magia se debe al Ave Ying-Yang, un ente salido del mundo del mismo nombre.

Muchas veces el ave fue usada de mensajera, espía y transporte, sin embargo, Hannibal jamás esperó encontrar a la bruja entrando a sus dominios gracias al sigilo que usó para seguir a su ave, simplemente le aplaudió su inteligencia y le permitió quedarse, quizás el tener a un ser inferior alagándole y tener a su merced una herramienta de fácil reutilización le fuese beneficioso para su futuro.

Wuya sabía que una “Alianza” con el frijol solo le traería traición, sin embargo, también sabía que podía utilizar parte de su labia y conocimientos para tener más poder, era una apuesta arriesgada, pero sin Jack de por medio, ni Chase que le respalde o ayude, ese demonio era su mejor opción.

Ambos se miraban con expectación, sin saber que diría el otro, sin embargo, ambos tenían una cosa en claro, ambos debían obtener el poder que se presenció hace algunas semanas, debían hacerlo por el bien del Heylin.

-¿No has encontrado nada aún, Wuya?- preguntó con malicia, mirando atentamente a la bruja, quien tembló al sentir su nombre salir del vegetal.

-Aun nada, intenté buscar a Jack para que creara un localizador de magia, sin embargo, el insignificante gusano me hecho de su mansión como si fuera una simple xiaolin, es inaceptable- habló con furia la mujer, a pesar de su temor, la rabia por verse siendo arrojada de la mansión y amenazada con armamento militar de alta potencia se le hizo humillante, aún más por ver versiones robóticas de ella misma que, aunque sean de su forma fantasmal, le miraban con sorna y burla.

-¿Por qué sigues acudiendo a ese mortal?- preguntó sin interesarse por el berrinche de la mujer, pensando seriamente en este hecho, todos han usado a Jack más de alguna vez, tanto Wuya para escapar de su encierro y unirse a la lucha de los Wus como el mismo para escapar del mundo Ying-Yang, tal vez podría usarlo una vez más, un ofrecimiento estándar podría funcionar, o eso creía su mente, después de todo, Jack solo era una pieza reutilizable.

-Aunque no lo creas, es una pieza reutilizable, puede servir o no, pero siempre tiene sorpresas, sorpresas que debería utilizar yo para destruir a mis enemigos- habló con resentimiento mientras apretaba sus manos de forma dura, nunca creyó que el menor tuviera ese tipo de agallas.

-Wuya, Wuya, Wuya, quizás no estés prestando verdadera atención- habló el demonio usando su móvil Morfológico y su tamaño se adaptaba al de la bruja -¿Jack Spicer mostrando agallas?, ¿sacándote de su morada como a una molestia?, ¿usando cosas que nunca antes había usado contra los monjes?- razonó mientras la bruja se lo meditó unos momentos, puesto que era cierto, Jack jamás dañaba a otros de manera letal a menos que sea sumamente necesario, no así como la moral, puesto que la lengua afilada del pelirrojo fue algo que ella misma vio que entrenaba por su propia cuenta –como puedes ver, ese niño está escondiendo algo, quizás solo sea un nuevo “proyecto” como alguna vez escuché de mi ave o...- sus palabras se detuvieron al ver a la bruja caminar de un lado a otro, razonando las palabras anteriormente dichas.

-O tenga algo que ver en esta revelación de energía mística- reaccionó mientras hacía cuentas y notaba que, desde la última vez que el ganó un duelo, según ella por mera suerte, no se había presenciado a ninguno más, incluso, en su última visita, este solo le recalcó sobre remodelaciones, había dejado pasar muchas cosas en esa visita –debo volver a ese lugar, algo me dice que nuestro pequeño Jackie ha obtenido información muy valiosa- sonrió la mujer mientras Hannibal sonreía con autosuficiencia, la bruja quizás no tenga poderes mágicos a su disposición, sin embargo, como estratega aún era útil.

Con ese pensamiento, ambos se montan en el ave Ying-Yang, la cual fue modificada gracias al Móvil Morfológico.

+-+

Jack Spicer se encontraba rendido, tanto física como emocionalmente, desde que su entrenamiento personal había ayudado mucho en su nuevo manejo del metal, se dio cuenta de un punto bastante importante y ese era: que es muy inestable.

Por más que guardase sus emociones, por más que usase ansiolíticos o se tentase a usar antidepresivos, la energía que su cuerpo exudaba era demasiada.

Según el diario, Yue jamás había experimentado dichos desequilibrios, por ende, haciendo un rápido análisis mental, estos pequeños brotes inconscientes de chi, se debían a la manera en como lo obtuvo, ya que el oji plata fue entrenado y su poder lentamente fue llenándolo, no así como pasó con Jack, quien fue llenado de golpe y el chi aun no le “Reconocía”.

A pesar de estos reveces que tuvo, pudo notar como el manejo de su elemento iba incrementando, tanto así como los daños a su mansión y a sus creaciones, a pesar de entrenar en el jardín delantero o en el jardín trasero, casi siempre salía algún dañado, sean sus creaciones, su hogar o, un par de veces, su propio cuerpo.

Además, sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, en uno de los pergaminos que le dejaron, se hablaba de como “sentir” la energía del universo, quizás no como los grandes maestros lo hacen, pero si a modo de espectador.

El pelirrojo tardó una semana en lograr entrar a dicho lugar, solo pudo sentir su alrededor, algunas pocas corrientes y su propio chi, fue allí cuando lo notó, su chi era inestable, creando pequeñas fluctuaciones que se perdían en el basto universo de energias, al estar en ese breve momento de paz, pudo ver que en cada uno de sus entrenamientos, marcados como puntos casi blancos y transparentes en las corrientes, le delataban inconscientemente.

Cuando salió de esa meditación vio como Robo-Jack le miraba preocupado junto a un Medi-bot, puesto que ya habían pasado varias horas desde que entró a meditar, aun con las iniciales burlas de su Robo-jack, había logrado algo nuevo, quizás no pudiese interferir u ocultar dichas variaciones, pero estaba seguro de que algún día lo lograría y, con una sonrisa, se dispuso a darse un premio, el cual, consistía en varios budines de banana.

Ya habían pasado un mes y medio desde que dejó de ir por los Wus, un mes y medio lleno de pros y contras, sin embargo, de algo estaba seguro, pronto irían por él, algo en su interior se lo alertaba, quizás sea el “instinto de tigre” que le decía Omi o tal vez su “dragón interno”, pero debía protegerse, debía buscar algún lugar donde pudiese practicar sin ser notado, debía buscar un lugar neutral.

+-+

El camino al templo se veía más corto de lo que esperó, sin embargo, sus pies, a pesar de la incomodidad y el cansancio, no se detuvieron, realmente deseaba llegar con ellos, necesitaba volver a verle.

Cuando sus pies se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta de madera, un sonido de satisfacción salió de sus labios, al fin había llegado, por fin, su viaje terminaba e, irónicamente, iniciaba.

Por unos instantes concentró su chi, tal como su maestro le había enseñado y, con una sonrisa, hizo una aparición en el templo.

La mayoría de los monjes estaban meditando, algunos otros buscaban respuestas en los pergaminos que el maestro Fung había ido a buscar en otros templos, sin embargo, la presencia de una energía antigua a las puertas de su monasterio los sorprendió, ya que dicha energía era pura, antigua y fuerte, tal como lo sintieron por primera vez, sin embargo, el maestro Fung notó algo diferente, pero decidió callar para ver que sucedía en esos momentos.

Un joven ataviado en una manta negra junto a un gran sombrero de paja entraba al monasterio montando raíces que salían de la tierra, como si las surfeara, tanto los guerreros dragón como los monjes quedaron impresionados por dicha acción, puesto que se notaba cierto manejo y estabilidad del elemento.

Solo fueron unos segundos antes de que el extraño bajara de manera grácil y calmada frente a los jóvenes monjes, dándole unas palmaditas a la raíz que lo cargaba y esta volviese a la tierra.

El joven solo sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de los monjes, sin embargo, su atención fue robada completamente al ver los ojos brillantes del pequeño dragón de agua, aquello le hizo sonreír con soberbia, puesto que esa era su intención, encandilar al menor.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Omi- llamó con su gruesa voz, una voz juvenil que estaba pasando por la adolescencia, aquello despertó a los monjes de su ensoñación, mirando atentamente al joven dragón del agua quien sonrió de alegría al reconocerle -¿Qué?, ¿no hay abrazo para un viejo amigo?- preguntó quitándose el sombrero, mostrando su piel morena junto a sus rizos oscuros y una relajada sonrisa.

-¡Jermaine!- gritó el menor para lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo americano, quien lo recibió con gusto, realmente le había extrañado demasiado, aquella acción dejó perplejos a sus compañeros y al dragón que se encontraba en el cuello del maestro, quien solo miraba la escena, sin embargo, debía hablar con el menor.

-Joven Jermaine, ¿a qué se debe su visita?- preguntó el maestro Fung con parsimonia, acercándose a los jóvenes monjes.

-Pues, verá maestro Fung, al fin encontré a mi verdadero maestro- contestó el joven dejando a Omi en tierra y haciendo una reverencia –después del fiasco de Chase Young, mi verdadero maestro me encontró y me entrenó para ser el nuevo dragón de madera- habló con orgullo mientras el maestro Fung asentía, aquello concordaba bastante bien con el flujo de energía, sin embargo, aún no estaba del todo convencido.

-Siempre serás bienvenido joven Jermaine, es un placer contar con su presencia nuevamente- agradeció el maestro Fung mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Vaya, vaya, con que eras tú- habló una voz llena de autosuficiencia mientras todos adoptaban una pose de defensa, viendo a todos lados.

-Sal de una vez cobarde- habló Raimundo mientras fijaba su vista en el cielo, tratando ver de quien se trataba, sin embargo, una presencia a su espalda le hizo girarse para dar una patada, misma que fue interceptada.

-Cuidado con tus palabras joven monje, no estoy de humor para soportar insolencias- habló de manera calmada el hombre de ojos dorados mientras los demás se alejaban, quedando Jermaine a unos pocos pasos de él -al final, resultaste ser el dragón de Madera, me complace- sonrió mientras se acercaba al afro-americano y le extendía una mano -será mejor que vengas conmigo, yo fui tu maestro y puedo seguir siéndolo, te enseñaré cosas que jamás aprenderías aquí- persuadió mientras Jermaine sonreía con prepotencia y le pasaba de lado, dejándolo con una mueca de confusión y su ceño fruncido.

-Yo creo que no, verás Chase- habló el moreno, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del mayor –tu solo fuiste parte del viaje, pero ya no te reconozco como maestro, mi destino es ser un Xiaolin, al lado de mis amigos y de Omi- contó con simpleza mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza del calvito a modo de caricia –no iré contigo y te pido que te retires ahora, no eres bienvenido- habló con severidad mientras hacía aumentar su Chi, provocando que los árboles, plantas y flores temblaran, estaba dispuesto a usar la fuerza de ser necesaria.

-Has crecido, lástima que tu mente haya sido envenenada por los mentiras Xiaolin- habló con decepción el Lord Dragón mientras le miraba con sus manos en la espalda –siempre serás bienvenido en mi ciudadela, piénsalo, juntos seríamos imparables- dijo con una sonrisa confiada, sin embargo, su gesto cambio a uno de molestia al ver como el moreno le ignoraba y abrazaba a Omi por la espalda.

-Lo siento viejo, pero este es mi lugar- contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, a sabiendas de que Young tenía cierto interés en Omi, el cómo lo sabía se debían a las cartas que de vez en cuando intercambiaba con el menor, quien le relataba de todo.

-Ya cambiaras, eso tenlo por seguro- sentenció el mayor, desapareciendo del lugar sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez haya estado allí.

Todos quedaron en silencio, sin embargo, el moreno se sentía cómodo al lado del joven dragón de agua, cosa que todos notaron excepto el propio monje, quien estaba feliz de tener a su amigo nuevamente, aquello era demasiado bueno para él.

+-+

El joven pelirrojo miró por última vez su hogar, los daños a la estructura metálica junto a sus bots eran demasiado grandes como para mantenerse en el lugar, debía buscar otro sitio donde poder entrenar y aprender a manejar su poder, de lo contrario, podría crear grandes destrozos.

-Jack-Bots, Porrista-bots, Wuya-bots, desde este momento queda autorizada la fuerza letal, todo aquel que sobrepase la media de energía será tratado como enemigo- habló con autoridad el albino mientras los ojos de sus robots cambiaban el color de sus lentes a uno rojo brillante –cualquier Spicer que venga será llevado a una zona segura mientras las reparaciones sean efectuadas, Robo-jack, Jack bots 039 y 052 vendrán conmigo, Chamaleon-bot 134 te quedas al mando mientras yo no estoy, ¿ordenes recibida?- dictaminó y preguntó mientras todos sus robots hacían un gesto militar, aquello le hizo sonreír, el protocolo de defensa y exterminio había sido ejecutado con éxito -si existe algún percance o si una cuarta parte del batallón queda inutilizado, inmolen el lugar, no dejaré que nadie tome mis cosas por las buenas- se dijo con rabia al creer que Wuya usaría el lugar en su ausencia, jamás permitiría eso.

Luego de haber dado sus últimas órdenes y siendo despedido por todos su bots, el joven pelirrojo se fue caminando junto a su escolta, quienes llevaban sus pertenencias en baúles o portafolios, el joven usaría su ya reparado Heli-pack pero, según algunas historias de Yue, una caminata siempre ayudaba a despejar la mente y vaya que Jack necesitaba despejarse, debía encontrar un lugar donde quedarse y entrenar, un lugar seguro, fuera de cualquier influencia, debía esconderse.

Con dicho pensamiento, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios -¿esconderme?, ja, no más, esta vez, ellos deberán esconderse- sonrió con malicia mientras caminaban por el largo sendero de tierra, sería un camino largo de recorrer, lleno de baches y obstáculos, pero bueno, ¿Quién dijo que esto sería fácil?, exacto, nadie y el joven albino lo tenía más que claro, ya que; su viaje había comenzado.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:  
> Minima: A que no se lo esperaban jajajaja, les dijimos que tendríamos sorpresas y sorpresas aparecieron, y aún faltan más :) jajajaj muajajaja MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA cof cof mmm solo pensé en cierta escena en los próximos caps. Ahora tenemos a un dragón de metal y unos de madera, piensen en las posibilidades :D   
> Kaoru: Ahhhh!!! Jermaine!! Como no amar la primer Afro de Duelo Xiaolin? Digo, casi todos olvidan su existencia, pero aquí no y agárrense los calzones que se vendrán cosas más impactantes y, se los digo, el próximo capítulo lo amarán, ténganlo por seguro uwu. Ya saben, comenten, compartan, suscribanse y manténganse al pendiente de las actualizaciones semanales, estamos viéndolos y pronto responderemos todos sus comentarios, adious Queridous uwu.


	10. 10

\- ¡Jermaine! Estas aquí y ahora también eres un dragón Xiaolin como yo, ¡eso es grandioso! Ahora entrenaremos y pelearemos contra las fuerzas del mal juntos- Omi tenía una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja que le abarcaba gran parte del rostro, el pequeño monje estaba brillando de la felicidad, literalmente ya estaba brincando de un lado a otro en total exaltación.

-No había visto a Omi con tanto exceso de energía desde la broma de Raimundo que lo hizo comer medio saco de azúcar, no se le bajo por dos noches seguidas- dijo el vaquero siguiendo con la mirada al pequeño monje que ya empezaba a caminar por las paredes por la emoción.

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí viejo, no paré de viajar desde que mi vuelo me dejó en Beijín para llegar aquí lo más pronto posible-

-Nos alegra verte Jermaine, ¿pero cómo es que terminaste siendo el dragón de madera?-

-Kimiko tiene razón, después de la última vez que te vimos y que fuiste engañado por Chase, auch, quiero decir, la última vez fue cuando Dojo te llevo a NY y no volvimos a saber de ti- Rai se sobó el brazo que fue golpeado por la pequeña japonesa, no creía que su comentario hubiera sido grosero, solo recordaba los hechos.

-Es verdad, en tus cartas jamás comentaste nada de esto- Omi paro su carrera alegre y miró a su amigo neoyorquino con expectación.

-¿Ustedes se mandaban cartas?- preguntó en voz baja Raimundo con una ceja levantada, además de parecerle algo anticuado no tenía idea que el más pequeño siguiera manteniendo contacto con el afroamericano –Auch, ¿y ahora que hice?-

-Respeta la privacidad de Omi- le dijo Kimiko en un susurro amenazante al joven brasileño, conocía muy bien el tren de pensamiento de su compañero, y era más que seguro que al saber de las cartas del joven monje quisiera indagar en su contenido como cuando supo del diario, ejem, bitácora de Clay y no tardó en poner sus manos sobre esta. 

-Bueno, como le estaba explicando al maestro Fung antes que Young apareciera, mi verdadero maestro me encontró en mi ciudad natal y me entreno para heredar el título de dragón de madera- 

-Antes de que continúes con tu explicación Jermaine, entremos al templo donde podrás seguir contando tu historia con más comodidad- dijo el maestro Fung por cortesía y como medida de evitar oídos indiscretos, Chase ya no estaba a la vista pero uno nunca sabía en qué esquina o árbol hubiera un espía del Heylin.

Hicieron pasar a su nuevo miembro de la orden al comedor del templo, donde ya los esperaba una tetera con té caliente con varias tazas preparadas, una vez todos sentados Fung hiso un ademán para que el nuevo dragón hablara.

-¿En dónde me había quedado?-

-En cómo encontraste a tu maestro para heredar el título de dragón de madera-

-Gracias Omi- agradeció el neoyorquino acariciando la redonda cabeza de su amigo, parecía que había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde que lo vio la última vez –Pues sí, cuando regrese a NY decidí dedicar mi tiempo a pensar y a entrenar por mi cuenta, si les soy sincero me sentía algo avergonzado por ser engañado tan fácilmente por Chase Young, tanto que cuando mi verdadero maestro me encontró realmente no le creí pensando que sería otro engaño o un charlatán, el pobre hombre tardó semanas en convencerme de lo que decía. Pero ese hombre era el más paciente que hubiera conocido alguna vez, supongo que es algo que tiene que ver con la edad. ¡No tenía idea que los dragones Xiaolin podían vivir cientos de años!-

Raimundo que estaba bebiendo té en ese momento no pudo evitar escupirlo por la sorpresa, para su mala suerte Kimiko, que estaba sentada delante del brasileño, fue salpicada de la tibia mezcla de té y saliva, sustancia que ya se estaba evaporando por el fuego que soltaba la guerrera por la furia, o si, Raimundo sabía que recibiría la venganza de esto y dolería mucho, Clay, que estaba sentado al lado de Kimik, le pasó un pañuelo y trató de tranquilizarla un poco antes de que se atreviera a saltar sobre la mesa y destrozar al líder de su grupo.

-Maestro Fung, ¿es eso verdad?, ¿Nosotros podemos vivir cientos de años?- la sorprendida voz de Omi llamó la atención de los demás que luego posaron sus ojos en su maestro quien tenía los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, al parecer esa información también lo había sorprendido.

-¿Ahora los dragones Xiaolin pueden vivir centurias?, Siento que toda mi vida he vivido engañado, primero resulta que hay más de cuatro y ahora esto, estoy demasiado viejo para estas sorpresas- lloriqueo dramáticamente el pequeño dragón verde en el cuello del maestro Fung.

Gran parte de sus 1500 años habían sido utilizados en cuidar un rollo polvoriento, pero al menos, Dashi se supone, le había contado todo lo relacionado a los dragones Xiaolin, había visto generaciones ir y venir pero, ahora, con tantas sorpresas, sentía que en realidad nunca supo nada.

-Calma Dojo, viejo amigo, no eres el único sorprendido. Jermaine, ¿podrías explicarte un poco más?, según los registros de los dragones Xiaolin ninguno ha vivido más de los 100 años, al menos los que se conocen. Para serte honesto, la existencia del dragón de madera es un conocimiento reciente para todos en el templo-

-Sí, mi maestro me conto sobre ello. Es una característica muy “peculiar”. De acuerdo a lo que me contó, el maestro anterior a él vivió siglos antes de encontrarlo y enseñarle, los dragones de madera no envejecen como la gente normal, el Chi del dragón de madera comparte la longevidad de la madera a su portador-

-Eso es asombroso- dijo Omi con los ojos brillantes lo cual gano una sonrisa de cariño por parte de Jermaine pero que escondía una pizca de tristeza, el chico aun no terminaba de narrar toda su historia.

-Sí, tiene sus ventajas, pero igualmente sus inconvenientes, mi maestro tardó años en encontrar un sucesor, dejó su propio templo buscando a alguien a quien entrenar, quizás por eso no hay registros de él actualmente, y bueno, cuando logró convencerme comencé con el entrenamiento, al menos tuvo sus ventajas el engaño de Chase, ya que tenía buenas bases y aprendí rápido de las enseñanzas de mi maestro. Y bueno, cuando el proceso terminó mi maestro ya pudo partir-

-¿A dónde?-

-A ascender, o es lo que dijo él. El Chi del dragón es lo que lo mantuvo con vida durante todo ese tiempo, cuando me lo heredó… pudo continuar con su propio viaje-

Cuando terminó de narrar su historia, el comedor cayó en silencio, incluso Dojo no se le ocurrió nada que decir, viendo que el ambiente se volvió algo pesado Jermaine retomó su relato a un ritmo más alegre.

-El hombre me enseñó mucho, ahora puedo controlar la madera y las plantas con total fluidez, lo cuál me ayudó cuando empecé a recaudar fondos para mi viaje. Es increíble lo costoso que son los boletos a China, por lo cual hice un pequeño negocio vendiendo flores que hice crecer de semillas con mi poder junto a juguetes, artesanías y algunos muebles creados con el manejo de la madera, todo un éxito, aunque tuve que tomar el vuelo con más escalas para llegar hasta aquí- 

-Ni que lo digas, cuando tuve que venir al templo fue por vuelo clase económica, esos asientos me mataron la espalda por horas- concordó Rai recordando su propio viaje al templo.

-¿En serio puedes hacer crecer plantas a partir de semillas?-

-¿Puedes hacer una demostración?-

-Es una de mis tantas habilidades y si, de hecho, aquí tengo algunas en mi bolsillo, uno nunca sabe cuándo necesitaras una de estas pequeñas- sacando una pequeña semilla del bolsillo de su pantalón la coloco en la palma de su mano y bajo la asombrada mirada de los demás dragones Xiaolin la pequeña semilla se transformó en cuestión de segundos en una bella peonía –es un buen truco para ganar unos ingresos extras-

*+*+*

Lo que pasa con las personas como Wuya y Bean es que se creen con el derecho de tomar todo lo que desean, sin importar los medios.

Poder, armas e incluso vidas, pues lo más importante para esta clase de seres son ellos mismos y sus objetivos.

La primera vez que sintieron esa distorsión en el flujo del Chi, esa anomalía les desconcertó, incluso aterró, pero como suele suceder con ellos, rápidamente pensaron en una forma de sacar algún beneficio.

Esa clase de energía y su potencial podía usarse para su conveniencia, si encontraban su origen o su portador podrían encontrar la forma de manipularlo.

El problema era que, no tenían los medios para encontrarlo.

Es por eso que volaban a la residencia de Jack Spicer, sospechando que este ya tenía una forma de localizar la fuente de ese Chi que ansiaban dominar o, en su defecto, hacerlo buscar por ellos.

El ave ying-yang no tuvo tiempo de aterrizar cuando el primer proyectil les ataco y las sirenas empezaron a sonar por toda el área.

-Están sobrevolando espacio aéreo no autorizado, autorización de uso de armas de fuego autorizado- la voz mecánica resonó mientras los tres caían en picada mientras más proyectiles rozaban sus cuerpos.

-¡Por el averno! ¿Qué rayos está pasando?- rápidamente Hannibal Bean utilizo su wu para reducir el tamaño de su ave y de él mismo dejando aún más desprotegida a Wuya en la caída y el ataque que estaban recibiendo.

La mujer cayó de lleno sobre uno de los arbustos que colindaban la propiedad Spicer, más que amortiguar su caída fue como caer sobre un cojín lleno de espinas, no lejos de ella el ave ying yang yacía en el suelo atontada, el proyectil no había dañado ningún punto vital pero había afectado su vuelo hasta hacerla caer.

-Maldita sea Bean, casi me matas-

-Deberías estar menos preocupada de lo que yo haya hecho y más por lo que tu ex aprendiz pretende con este atentado-

-Intrusos, intrusos… despliegue de fuerzas defensivas terrestre autorizado- la voz mecánica que salía de la mansión nuevamente sonó mientras la puerta principal se habría para que varios bots, de la manufactura de Jack Spicer, salieran.

Estaban los muy conocidos Jack-bots flotando en formación, pero también les acompañaban otras creaciones como las porristas bots y, las que más irritaban a la bruja Heylin, las mediocres imitaciones de su figura fantasmagórica; las Wuya-bots.

Cada uno de los Autómatas enfocaron sus brillantes ojos sobre los intrusos, tal vez fue un efecto por la caída o las sombras provocadas por el sol pero, por un momento, para Wuya, esas caras rígidas parecieron hacer muecas de una cruel sonrisa dirigidas a ella, provocándole escalofríos.

-¿Pero qué rayos se ha creído el gusano de Jack?- como pudo Wuya salió del arbusto para encarar a las chatarras frente a ella, si Jack Spicer pensaba que sus patéticas creaciones la intimidarían estaba muy equivocado.

-Pero miren nada más que trajo el pajarraco- una de las Wuya bots empezó a decir en una voz parecida a la suya pero más mecánica, aun así se notaba la burla clara.

-¿Aun se le puede decir bruja cuando ni siquiera puede usar magia?- habló una segunda imitación, comenzando a flotar junto a sus demás compañeras.

-Arrastrándose como una ponzoñosa alimaña, incluso aliarse con una habichuela parlante- una tercera comento dirigiéndose ahora a la minúscula figura de Hannibal Bean, quizás al ojo humano le sería difícil detectarlo en su actual tamaño, pero para los ojos de estos robots estaba en la mira perfecta.

-Patético- Corearon las porrista bots en el fondo soltando unas risitas chillantes.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! No voy a dejar que chatarra como ustedes pretenda a insultarme de esta manera, las convertiré en chatarra y luego iré por el mal agradecido de Jack-

Wuya estaba hirviendo de rabia en esos momentos, no dejaría que esas imitaciones siguieran hablando un segundo más, quizás no tenía sus poderes pero, aún así, seguía siendo una artista marcial muy decente, destruir esas patéticas imitaciones de Hojalata sería muy sencillo para ella.

Cuando la primera Wuya-bot estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la bruja Heylin saltó rápidamente contra ella para dedicarle una gran patada alta, pero su pie jamás tocó el metal del rostro burlesco del robot por que, rápidamente, fue sostenida por su tobillo por los fríos tentáculos de aquella aberración mecánica.

-Aquí la única que terminara como un chatarra eres tú- 

Antes de darse cuenta, Wuya ya se encontraba de nuevo en el suelo, azotada por el robot que imitaba su figura fantasmal.

-La autorización de fuerza letal a intrusos ha sido activada, ejecutando protocolo ofensivo K-503… ejecución completada, código letal 1-4-5-D contra intrusos en uso, escaneo completo, niveles de energía sobre la media, codigo bermellón detectado- se oyó desde la casa mientras las porrista-bots conectaban cables a los Jack-bots, actualizando ciertos comandos y quitando las restricciones en cuestión de segundos.

-La ex bruja es una intrusa- 

-El demonio Heyling es un intruso-

-Hay que exterminar a los intrusos-

Los ojos de todos los robots brillaron en rojo y Wuya pudo escuchar como empezaban a sonar algunas cosas dentro del cuerpo de las Wuya-bots que tenía cerca, de sus cabezas y tentáculos empezaron a salir diversas armas: cuchillas de metal, látigos que soltaba destellos de energía eléctrica, tres pistolas pequeñas en la tercera.

Alzando su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a los demás robots, la bizarra imagen de las porristas-bots saltando en acrobacias complejas tras el mantenimiento, mientras que los Jack-bots desplegaban todas sus armas y activando las miras infrarrojas, aquello la aturdió más que el golpe contra el suelo.

Esto no es algo que Jack haría, ese patético, cobarde y fanfarrón no tenía el suficiente valor o espinilla para esta clase de acciones.

Un látigo azoto contra su espalda enviándole una potente descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, cada nervio se inundó de dolor, aquello le dio una respuesta muy clara: Jack iba en serio. 

Hannibal ya estaba listo para montar sobre su ave y dejar a Wuya atrás cuando un disparo, que apenas esquivo, le hizo alejarse de esta.

-¡Uhhh! fallaste por 0.5 segundos, la velocidad de reacción de la habichuela no fue programada, reajustando los datos de precisión, reajuste completado y enviado- dijo una porrista bot a los Jack-bots, quienes hicieron unos ruidos de haber recibido un mail.

-¡Si se puede equipo! Solo hay que aumentar la velocidad del disparo, recalibrando cañones en un 2.5%, aumentando velocidad a 0.75%, calibrando ráfagas de 3 a 5 por segundo- dijo una segunda moviendo los pompones en sus manos, nuevamente los autómatas ofensivos hicieron aquel molesto sonido. 

-No tengo idea que rayos piensa Spicer con esto, pero ya me colmaron la paciencia- habló Hannibal, preparando alguna maniobra para poder dar frente a aquellas hojalatas.

-Se supone que eres un demonio, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué tanto deberían disparar para eliminarte?- preguntó una tercera porrista-bot al oír la queja de Hannibal Bean.

-Suficiente para hacerlo abono de habichuela demoníaca- dijo una cuarta provocando risas a todas ellas.

-Ayudemos un poco a los chicos a dar en el blanco, ¡trabajo en equipo!, activen protocolo “evasión y precisión”, Porristas 20 y 40 ejecuten programa de potencialización- dijo la que parecía ser la líder de porristas, curiosamente tenía un parche en el ojo, mientras dos Porristas bots más robustas de lo usual se posicionaban tras los bots atacantes y, de su pecho, salían decenas de cables, conectandose a estos, en ese momento, empiezan con ejercicios se calentamiento, mandando Corrientes de energía a los Bots.  
—energía al 120%, esperando instrucción— hablaron todos al mismo tiempo, creando un efecto macabro que hizo temblar a Wuya y Hannibal. 

Las demás robots femeninas corrieron con gran velocidad en dirección a Hannibal Bean quién no estaba dispuesto a seguir con este estúpido juego, usando su Wu, rápidamente, aumentó su tamaño, listo para atacar al escuadrón de porristas con sus brazos en forma de tentáculo pero, como pasó con Wuya, este no esperó que las porristas presentaran mejoras defensivas y mucho menos que los, aparentemente inofensivos, pompones de adorno se transformaran en bolas solidas con cientos de picos con un ligero movimiento de muñeca de las robot.

Las porristas-bots esquivaban sus ataques con sus complejas y elegantes acrobacias mientras lo golpeaban con sus pompones modificados, una de las más recientes creaciones de Jack después de semanas experimentando con sus investigaciones, aleaciones de metal que podían ser tan delgados que fácilmente eran confundibles con hilos y que, a su vez, era un material parecido a la tela que, con algo de electricidad, podían adquirir una estructura muy sólida y peligrosa.

Con la debida fuerza los golpes podían atravesar la piel del demonio, creando varias heridas en cuestión de segundos, y si eso no fuera suficiente los Jack-bots le seguían disparando con balas electrificadas, a este paso no lograría esquivar los disparos, porque las porristas lo estaban arrinconando más y más.

Wuya no estaba en mejores condiciones, había logrado pararse pero tenía que utilizar toda su energía en evitar ser atacada en tres frentes por el trio de Wuya-bots, sus ropas ya parecían harapos, presentaba cortes y quemaduras por electricidad en su piel, y, muy probablemente, un tobillo fracturado o mínimo dislocado.

A este paso no dudaría mucho tiempo y, lo peor de todo, es que solo estaban jugando con ella para prolongar más su sufrimiento, algo que ella haría de estar en su lugar.

-¡Hannibal! Hay que retirarnos- 

-¿No crees que ya lo hubiera hecho si pudiera?-

-¡Pues intenta más!-

Con el riesgo de ser un blanco más fácil, el demonio decidió aumentar más su tamaño, esta vez sí recibiendo varios disparos, no moriría tan fácilmente por eso pero el dolor del impacto y la electricidad quemando y acalambrándole era insoportable, con un tentáculo tomo a su ave y con otro logro empujar a las porristas, quienes aguantaron el impacto y retrocedieron con algunos mortales o marometas, algunos pompones se habían quedado encajados en el proceso, pero sin la electricidad manteniendolos solidos solo se cayeron como si fuesen pompones normales, Hannibal no moriría, no hoy y menos por unas porristas de metal.

Al ver que sus compañeras robóticas presentaron un quiebre de formación, las Wuya-bots se distrajeron menos de un segundo, pero esto lo aprovecho Wuya para empezar a correr lo más rápido posible lejos de ellas.

Huyeron, como pudieron, lograron alejarse lo suficiente y montar de nuevo al ave ying yang para escapar de sus perseguidores, aquello fue humillante.

Pues pasa que para seres como Wuya y Bean que creen que pueden tomarlo todo, ser repelidos de esta manera de un ser tan patético como Jack Spicer, era simplemente la peor y más indignante derrota.

Los bots vieron alejarse a los intrusos, pudieran seguirlos pero su principal tarea era proteger la mansión y las pertenencias de su amo, las cámaras y sus memorias grabaron todo el incidente, estaban seguros que su creador estaría complacido al ver que tan bien habían cumplido con su tarea.

—¡bien hecho equipo!— exclamaron las Porristas-bots, lanzando fuegos artificiales y creando una algarabía, de seguro su amo les recompensaría con mejoras o mantención.   
—protocolo de seguridad efectuado con éxito, replegando fuerzas de defensa terrestre, escaneo completo, codigo verde, perdidas del 2% en munición, creando informe de la batalla— se oyó desde la mansión, a los segundo salió el Chamaleon-Bot junto a enfermeros bots, debían revisar los daños de algunas porristas.

La celebración se oía desde lejos, lastima que los únicos que la oyeron fueron Hannibal y Wuya, quienes sentían sus orgullos por los suelos, esta no se iba a quedar así, habría represalia.   
*+*+*

El pelirrojo caminaba tranquilamente por la arboleda, respirando el fresco aire del lugar mientras miraba el paisaje, sus bots a su lado mantenían cierta distancia, dejando tranquilo a su amo, Robo-Jack hacía mucho que no le veía tan tranquilo y eso le tranquilizaba, su chip de emociones humanas estaba trabajando a la perfección. 

-¿Saben?, hacía mucho que no me sentía tan relajado, digo, desde que me uní a esto de los Sheng Gong Wus, mi vida no era la más animada, claro, estaba en desarrollo de planear la conquista mundial y ser un amo todo poderoso, pero ahora, sentir que tengo un potencial desconocido y lleno de oportunidades me anima muchísimo- habló con toda la paz que tenía, aún más con alegría al imaginarse dentro de mucho tiempo, siendo el dragón de metal más respetado y temido de todos -“yo te daré herramientas, pero lo que hagas con ellas, será lo que te defina como persona”- recordó mientras se detenía. 

Quizás sus ambiciones no sean muy del agrado de todos, tal vez está haciendo mal en seguir con su antigua vida, todos estos cambios debían ayudarle a crecer como persona, quizás a cambiar, pero no se sentía seguro, ¿el cambio era bueno?, no lo sabía, solo tenía las experiencias pasadas, cuando fue una luz llena de bondad y su futuro donde era el gobernante de una era oscura, blanco y negro, extremos opuestos, ¿aquello realmente estaba bien para él?. 

-“Lo que realmente importa es disfrutar de tu vida”- resonó en su mente nuevamente, haciéndole sonreír, Yue tenía razón, debía disfrutar de su vida, él tuvo tres mil años vagando en la tierra, buscando a su protegido, él nunca la disfrutó como se debía, ahora lo entendía mejor –debo disfrutarlo- se aseguró mientras, sacaba unas esferas de sus bolsillos y las hacía flotar –pero para poder disfrutar mi vida sin dañar a otros de manera inconsciente, debo aprender a controlar mi poder- susurró pensando en alguna forma, quizás podría irse a una cueva a meditar por años como vio en aquella película de animales que su prima Megan le obligó a ver o tal vez tendría que vivir en austeridad como en aquellos libros que Tubimura solía leer en su guarida para no aburrirse –bueno, sea lo que sea, si no me muevo nada pasará, ¿verdad muchachos?- preguntó girándose, viendo que estaba solo, ya que sus bots estaban detrás de un arbusto escondiéndose, esto sacó una vena en la frente de Jack -¡¿que no soy una maldita bomba de tiempo?!- replicó enojado a la par que las esferas salieron disparadas de su mano, golpeando los árboles, rompiendo algunos arbustos e incrustándose en algunas rocas, aquello fue humillante. 

-Con todo respeto amo, ¿quisiera un video de Yoga?- preguntó Robo-Jack con gracia, siempre escondido detrás de los otros dos Jack-Bots, aquello le hizo rechinar la dentadura al menor, realmente debía borrar esa memoria o, de plano, reprogramar a su autómata para que dejase de molestarle. 

-Como sea, caminen, aún tenemos mucho camino que recorrer antes de llegar a la ciudad más cercana- habló en un bufido, concentrándose para que las esferas volvieran a su mano, notando que una estaba manchada de sangre –oh no...- soltó asustándose, había herido a alguien, sin embargo, un análisis de uno de sus Jack-Bot le tranquilizó al notar que la sangre era de un ave y no un humano, pero eso no detuvo a Jack de emprender marcha rápida. 

Nuevamente se dirigieron rumbo a la ciudad más cercana, quizás podría hablar con alguien de bienes raíces y arrendar un lugar lejos del metal, quizás escondido para evitar cualquier ataque sorpresa y, con esos pensamientos, se alejó del lugar, dejando el cadáver de un cuervo entre los arbustos. 

El viaje de Jack duró tres días, acampando bajo las noches estrelladas, lo que alguna vez le dijo Yue fue verdad, ver las estrellas era muy gratificante para él, una experiencia nueva, aun que, siendo sincero, le hubiese gustado tener con quien compartir dicha experiencia. 

En sus días de peregrinajes fue que recibió el informe “pateando Heylin”, o así le dieron a entender sus bots en el informe, tal parece que Hannibal y Wuya ya tenían cierta noción de que él tendría algo que ver con la gran mancha en el flujo del Chi, los daños en sus bots eran mínimos y, según el informe, ya estaban en proceso de mantención y reforzamiento, después de haberles actualizado con dichas aleaciones nuevas, de su propia invención, se volvieron verdaderas armas de temer, sin embargo, debía mantenerse a buen resguardo, un lugar donde su Chi no fuese detectado, un lugar donde lograse entrenar mejor su poder.

-En donde sentirme seguro- soltó en voz alta mientras salía de su meditación matutina, desde la noche pasada que se había sentido intranquilo, a cada paso que daba a la ciudad, se sentía más inseguro, jamás le había pasado y aquello era raro, sin embargo, la sensación de intranquilidad se detuvo cuando una idea llegó a su mente –¿y si voy a ese lugar?- soltó con curiosidad, ya antes había pedido ayuda a ese sitio, siempre que tenía algún problema, podía refugiarse allí, además, como el lugar exudaba Chi, podría pasar desapercibido de cualquiera, porque su propio Chi sería solapado por el de los demás -claro, como no lo pensé antes, Jack-Bots, Robo-Jack, cambio de planes, nos iremos ahora mismo al templo de los bobos- habló con entusiasmo, si tenía suerte, podría crear una mentira lo suficientemente convincente para quedarse, ellos eran tan buenos como el pan y no dudarían en darle asilo, era un plan brillante. 

Con dichas ideas se alzó en vuelo con su helipack junto a sus bots, esta vez tenía una meta, un camino que seguir, y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera, él era el Gran Jack Spicer, Joven Genio, no dejaría que nada volviese a pasarle por encima, esta vez, el sería quien pasará por encima de todos.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minima: Jajajajaj HAHAHAHA MUAJAJAJAJAJA no saben lo divertido y satisfactorio que fue escribir la escena en donde machacan al par de Heyling, me divertí tanto XD Esperemos que se puedan escribir más escenas así en el futuro :D. Bueno, llegamos al cap 10, ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? Ya vienen más cosas chidas en el futuro  
> Kaoru: saben… amé la batalla de Bots vs Heylin, la magia no tiene mucho que hacer contra el metal xD, y agarrense, que se vienen más cosas fufufufu, Jacky está que arde nenes xD, no olviden comentar, puntuar, votar y suscribirse para estar atentos a las actualizaciones, nos vemos pronto uwu.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales:
> 
> Este es un proyecto que hemos estado trabajando con la escritora "Minima" (autora de historias tales como: "Amo a un Dragón" y "Gil de la selva") junto a su servidor, Kaoru_minamoto (Autor de: "Hilos y Cuerdas" y "Entre Ambos Tiempos") esperamos sea de su agrado.
> 
> Kaoru: no soy muy adepto a dejar notas, pero creo que es necesario, realmente es divertido trabajar con Minima, esta pequeña historia es de nuestra parte para ustedes, esperamos, de corazón, que la disfruten.
> 
> Minima: Este proyecto es uno de los más divertidos que he hecho y creo que se debe a trabajar con Kaoru, tiene grandiosas ideas. Espero que les guste esta historia que tanto cariño le hemos tomado de una de nuestras series favoritas, acompáñenos en esta aventura.


End file.
